


Winters Awakening

by Miranda178



Series: The Awakening [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A lot of crossover characters that may as well be OC's, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Original Character(s), Possible Mpreg, Rating might go up you have been warned but I will try to keep most of it for general audiences, rating went up due to cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda178/pseuds/Miranda178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary inside in intro because I can't write a summary to save my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my fill for this prompt on rotg_kink that was posted by kiki564
> 
> This is based on an earlier prompt, which needs to be filled (b/c its AWESOME) and you can find here: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=902375#cmt902375
> 
> According to the other prompt: "Easter has roots in many pagan celebrations revolving around fertility. Bunny is happy to let the humans of the world keep breeding as long as they honor him with a festival and virgin tributes each spring."
> 
> I imagine that Bunnymund couldn't get tributes from the same village every year. He's a giant rabbit and I imagine he has a lot of stamina, just one tribute wouldn't be enough. Humans aren't born and mature as quickly as it would take to keep him satisfied with the number virginal tributes of appropriate age that he would require each year. So villages take turns offering him tributes each year. The year comes that the little village that Jackson Overland Frost and his family live in has to offer tribute. 
> 
> Jack ends up as a tribute. Maybe Bunny picked him out, maybe older!Pippa gets picked and in Hunger Games fashion Jack offers to take her place, IDEK. Whatever the filler can think up.
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus: The other Guardians make an appearance.  
> Double Bonus: Jack's mom was a tribute many years ago.

This here is just a little info page on the characters and where I’m kind of going with this story. Now a little note for readers of this story, if you don’t like it based on this simple overview/plan or if you start to not like it later on than please do me a favor and hit the back page button and go and simply read something else after all I’m not forcing you to read this, you don’t want to read it fine but don’t write me any flames because they will be ignored and simply thrown into the fire to keep my room warm since my family loves to keep this house freezing. I would also like to point out that this is my first time writing anything like this so feel free to give some constructive criticism and not be to harsh. Thank you now onto the actual info. 

This story is definitely going to be AU. Trust me it wouldn’t work any other way.

There are three worlds in this story: our world (the human world), spirit world and the supernatural realm that runs them both.

Some of the characters are from other movies/shows but I’ve sort of made them my own so you don’t need to know anything about them because seriously besides name and appearance they act nothing like them which is why I’m not tagging them.

There will be some facts you find out later that I won’t be adding here for reasons you shall see later on. Well here we go: 

Characters in no real particular order

Nicholas St. North

Toothiana

Sanderson Mansnoozie

Pitch

Jack Frost

Jamie

Sophie

E. Aster Bunnymund

Christian Delko

Gersemi Delko

Theron Novak

Christopher Novak

Thor

Loki

Dean Novak

Gabriel Novak

Jared Barton

Jensen Barton

Ludwig Delko

Aaron Hotchner/Delko

Maciavello Taylor/Delko

Steven Rodgers/Delko

Arthur Kirkland/Delko

Spencer Reid/Delko

Daniel Messer/Delko

Clinton Delko

Ludwig Delko

Monika Delko

Lady Katherine Taisho

Manny

Kurtis Delko

 Characters Background info.

Nicholas St. North: Normally called North he acts as a father to Jack and is the father of Jamie and Sophie (Think of young North from the book series). He’s married to Toothiana. The whole family travels a lot (think kind of like stereotypical gypsies and merchants) with North making things (toys mostly) as well as fixing others. The toys though are rather famous so people pay good money for them.

Toothiana: I’m calling her Ana in this story because it would be really weird to call her tooth in this story. She’s as mentioned before married to North, which makes her Jamie and Sophie’s mother and Jacks adoptive mother. She works as a seer whose predictions are always right but in order to tell you your fortune or that of another’s (family member, spouse, friend, etc.) she needs to be holding something that belongs to you/them.

Sanderson Mansnoozie: Sandy is North’s older cousin and acts as a sort of godfather to the kids he and Pitch both work as storytellers with him acting them out.

Pitch: Pitch is North and Sandy’s younger cousin and while Sandy acts out the stories Pitch actually says them. Pitch acts as an older friend and confidant to Jack with any problems he may have that he may not feel like telling his parents since Pitch is closer to him in age. Pitch is 23 while North and Ana are in there 30’s and Sandy is close to 40. 

Jack Frost: Jack is North and Ana’s adoptive son. They found him when he was still an infant during a snowstorm being held by an old man with an arrow made of pure solid ice going straight through his back while crying his little heart out. Not being able to leave the baby to die they took him in and raised him as there own while also trying to find his real family. Jack is 18 and is learning skills from each of his family members and has no preference. He found out when he was young that he could control water and ice but is hiding it from everyone but Pitch who was with him at the time. He loves to play with his younger siblings and simply have fun but he knows when to be serious and take responsibility. 

Jamie: Jamie is 14 turning 15 and is very protective of his little sister and adores and admires his brother Jack. He’s usually found near his father or either one of his siblings. 

Sophie: Sophie is 8 years old and already hates how overprotective her brother is causing her to slightly prefer Jack over Jamie but she still love’s them both very much. She’s usually found with either her mother or Jack. 

E. Aster Bunnymund: Commonly referred to as simply Aster he is considered among humans as a god of spring and fertility. Among the spirits he is in fact the embodiment of spring and among the beings Avalon he works for their god of spring by acting in his stead in the lower realm (when I say realm I sort of mean universe).

Every year he visits one of the human villages and choses a tribute. After some time has passed the tribute returns to their family bringing gifts given to them by the god (In reality he takes them to Avalon for a day which translates differently time wise in the human realm while time doesn’t move in the spirit realm, not really). He looks for the tribute in his small little cute baby bunny form (sorry I just had to say it like that) in order to watch unobserved.

He’s actually looking for his mate. He’ll know who they are upon seeing them and he’s had foggy dreams and visions about them so he has an idea of who they are but he’s not entirely sure. Note: I'm not writing an accent for him or North this is an AU so I'm having them speak plain English because I suck at writing accents.

Christian Delko: He is the god of summer to the humans and the embodiment of it to the spirits, in Avalon he represents one of the three afterlives in this case limbo/purgatory, which is the neutral one of the three. He is Steve and Clint’s son. 

Gersemi Delko: She is Christian’s wife and to the humans she is the goddess of autumn/fall and the embodiment of it to the spirits, in Avalon she is actually the goddess of winter and both represents and embodies the elements of water and ice as well as winter. She is Thor and Loki’s daughter. 

Theron Thomas Novak: Referred to as Theron but nicknamed Tom by everyone in the family he is Christian and Gersemi’s son. He is not known to the humans but in Avalon he also represents one of the three afterlives in his case heaven, which makes him the embodiment of light. He’s also Christopher’s spouse.

Christopher Novak: Chris as he is commonly called is Tom’s spouse. Like Tom the humans don’t know about him but to the people of Avalon he is the god/embodiment of storms. He’s Gabriel and Dean’s son.

Thor: Thor acts as a sort of advisor to Christopher in Avalon and he is the former god of summer in the human realm. Loki is his spouse and he is Gersemi’s father.

Loki: The same way Thor councils Chris in his duties Loki does it for his daughter in Avalon but in the human realm he remains the god of winter until Aster finds his mate who is apparently meant to replace him according to The Lady. Loki is actually Gersemi’s mother.

Dean Novak: Dean used to be human but gave it up to live in Avalon in order for him to have a child of his own flesh and blood with his mate Gabriel (there are other reasons but they have nothing to do with the story). He’s Christopher’s mother.

Gabriel Novak: Gabriel is Christopher’s father and like his mate he gave up his former life as an angel so that they may be together.

Jared Barton: Clint’s father and Jensen’s mate they ran away when Jensen’s family tried to force him to marry a woman in order for him to produce an heir while he wanted nothing more that to be with Jared and have children with him despite how impossible it was. He acts as an advisor to Christian who is also his grandson.

Jensen Barton: When he and Jared ran away they simply stumbled upon Avalon with their human realm having no knowledge of it. The Lady as she is called had apparently been watching them and decided to bring them into the fold knowing that they served a great purpose, she also gifted Jensen the ability to have the child he so desired. He acts as an advisor to Tom who is his great grandson.

Ludwig Delko: The oldest of four brothers he is mated to Arthur and is Kurt’s father. He is the representative of one of the afterlives with his being hell, which makes him the embodiment of darkness and shadows. He is the only son actually born to Monika and Ludwig. He’s also the Crowned Prince of Hell.

Aaron Hotchner/Delko: The second of the four brothers Aaron was brought into the family when he was a few days short of 15 due to his real mother and father both dying while on a mission from the Lady. He was given both Monika and Ludwig’s blood thus making him they’re son through blood (I’ll explain later). Since it was so close to his birthday he didn’t gain many of their ability’s but he is still strong in his own right as he is the god of spring and the embodiment of the earth element in Avalon. He’s Spencer’s mate

Maciavello Taylor/Delko: Mac and Steve are known as yin-yang twins with both having two different sets of parents and appearing as opposites in their hair and eye coloring and yet they were born at the exact same time. Same date, same hour, same everything. Including the fact that their mothers died giving birth to them and their father being killed shortly after. The same process, which made Aaron a member of the Delko family (the blood giving), was performed on the two of them when they were babies thus making them just as powerful as any other member of the family. He is the god of summer and embodiment of fire in Avalon. He’s also Danny’s mate.

Steven Rodgers/Delko: Steve is the god of autumn/fall in Avalon as well as the embodiment of the element of air. He’s also Clint’s mate.

Arthur Kirkland/Delko: He acts as his mate Ludwig’s confidant but has been known to help out Christopher.  He’s also Kurt’s mother.

Spencer Reid/Delko: Spencer is Aaron’s mate and confidant.

Daniel Messer/Delko: Danny is Mac’s mate and confidant.

Clinton Delko: Clint is Steve’s mate and confidant as well as Jared and Jensen’s son and Christian’s Mother.

Ludwig Delko: King of Hell and the father of the four brothers’.

Monika Delko: Queen of Hell and the mother of the four brothers’. She’s very close to all her family as well as being close to The Lady.

Lady Katherine Taisho: Katherine is the woman called The Lady. She rules the half of the realms that have magic within them and interact with the magical beings. She is the original goddess of fall/autumn and winter and is the heir apparent of the king of Avalon. She’s now seen as the goddess of the moon.

Manny: The moon god to the humans he works solely for Katherine and fulfills all her wishes with out question. 

Kurtis Delko: Ludwig and Arthur’s youngest son he is Gersemi’s apprentice and is always seen around her. He also works with Aster when he’s trying to find his mate.

More information about the characters is revealed as the story goes.

Ok time for some extra info and a few polls. ^_^

The Blood Giving: If before your powers come in (around 15) you happen to consume the blood of someone with a lot of power and they give it to you willingly then it actually makes it so that your DNA says that both the being who gave you the blood and your actual parents are your parents and you inherit powers from both sides. The earlier the blood is given the stronger the powers.

Mate/Spouse: In the human realms they refer to their mate as their spouse in Avalon it's mate. Once your powers come in then you start to get these sort of visions that just barely help you find your mate (Katherine's not making it easy for anybody). You have an instant attraction to your mate but that doesn't mean you immediately fall in love with them (That would just make things way to easy). More info as the story develops.

The Long Names that then get shortened: Unless stated other wise the short versions of the names are their actual names the long version is used in either formal settings or when you’re pissed at them. Only family can automatically call them by the short version everyone else need permission from that person.

Mpreg: Ok for the higher beings I made it so that mpreg is possible for some, I’m not going to explain how it just is.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothiana hears a voice in the storm and baby Jack is found. We also find out what's happening with everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this just had to get out. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A baby’s nursery decorated with beautiful winter landscapes, furniture made of pure white pine everything in white with varying shades of blue covering the room. Snow falls gently from the sky outside the window covering the balcony and it’s railing in a soft blanket. You look to the ceiling and see an image of a cloudless night sky full of stars and a full moon shining down on a sweet little baby boy in his crib. The baby with his pale moonlit skin and hair blending almost seamlessly into his surroundings sleeping sweet dreams full of snowflakes and his mothers melodic voice unaware of the danger that is very nearby planning unspeakable horrors for the babe and his family.

 

* * *

 

Far from the baby’s room in another home the full moon shines down on a young man still awake sitting on a hill. The moon shines down on his dark head with hair a mix of blacks and blues and grays creating an enchanting image. Two rabbit ears lie back on his head grazing his back, markings cover his arms and his forehead. A rabbit’s tail sticks up from the only coverings on his body a pair of pants lying low on his hips with bindings covering his feet. The only coverings on his upper body are a pair of bracers on his arms and a bandoleer across his chest. He sits in the moonlight unknowing of the horrors that have and will occur and the drastic changes in his life.

 

“Aster” says a voice from behind him causing him to snap out of the trance his thoughts had left him in. “Yes Master Aaron” says the young man now identified as Aster. A snort comes from behind him “Kid how many times have I told you to just call me Aaron now” said Aaron. "Too many times now to count" said Aster shaking his head and laughing.  “Well I'd suggest getting used to it kid considering you're now representing me in the human realm as the god of spring” said Aaron with humor in his voice. “Oh please don't remind me” said Aster his voice full of exasperation "the whole village is driving me up the wall with congratulations”. Aaron laughs and says “now you know a little bit of how I felt when I became the god of spring and the embodiment of earth, trust me that was not a good day for me and at least you found some time to get away. With Mac and Steve as my brothers, especially considering they weren’t representatives yet and neither of us three had found our mates yet, calling it hell is putting it lightly.” Aster laughed at the annoyed look on Aaron's face. “All right kid. Come on let's go let's get you back home before your family starts to worry and comes and tries to skin me alive” Aaron says jokingly.

 

The boys start to make their way back to Aster's home but as they get closer they start to notice something strange the air seemed a much colder than it should be for a light snow. They turn and look to each other with worried looks on their faces. This seems to be a signal for both of them for they both start running as fast as they can back to Aster's home with Aster leading a good ways ahead of Aaron.

 

Then Aster suddenly stops on a hill overlooking the entire village that is his home. When Aaron finally catches up he stops to catch his breath and then looks to Aster and sees a look of sheer horror on the young man’s face. Confused as to why Aster has such a look on his face Aaron looks over at the village only to see it completely frozen over. A look of shock quickly also covers Aaron's face while Aster simply falls to his knees and starts to shake shocked and confused as to why anyone would want to harm his people. The look of shock quickly fades from Aaron's face and he immediately calls his three brothers. Once that is done he falls next to Aster and tries to comfort him and snap him out of his shock-induced trance.

 

Aaron's brothers arrived quickly and look confused at the young man on the ground but the look of confusion quickly turns to understanding and shock. “My Gods why would anyone do something like this?” Said Ludwig

 “Why would someone do this? More like how could someone do this? The only people we know who could do something like this are Loki, Gersemi and Lady Katherine and that's only when they really pissed and even then they would only do it to the person that pissed them off.” Said Mac.

“Guys you’re not helping right now” said Steve as he goes to kneel next to Aster who's still in his shock induced trance.

“Sorry” both Mac and Ludwig say at the same time.

“Steve you go get mother and Lady Katherine, We'll stay here and try to snap Aster out of it.” Said Aaron.

“On it” Steve goes as quickly as he can to get his mother and Lady Katherine so that they can find out who could have caused this. The boys continue to try and snap the young Pooka out of his stupor. They hear a strangled gasp come from behind them. They turned around to see their mother leaning against their father looking almost as if she were about to pass out and Lady Katherine with her hand over her mouth staring down at the village with a look of shock and cold fury on her face. Immediately Monika goes and takes Aster into her arms and hugs him this seems to snap him out of his stupor as he hugs her back and begins to break down in her arms, crying his eyes out and continuing to cry till he passes out from both shock and exhaustion.

“How in all the realms did this happen?!” Katherine hissed through clenched teeth trying not to scream and awaken the poor boy with cold fury in her eyes that freezes the boys in place. “Well who did this?!” She continues to hiss her eyes flashing red. “We don't know Madame. Aaron was the one who called us.” Said Ludwig. Her eyes quickly snapped toward Aaron “well” she says “who did this?!” “I don't know it was like this when we arrived Madame.” Aaron says with fear in his voice. “Well then let's get the poor thing in a bed he must be exhausted. Then we'll see if we can find the fool who dared to do this.” She says with a wicked smile on her face and murder in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to them the very person who had just caused this tragedy was now in the baby's nursery about to cause the family even more pain and misery. The old man carefully took the baby out of his crib and walked toward the balcony doors. He opened the balcony doors but no sooner had he stepped out that the baby started crying having woken up to no longer feel the warmth of his room and blankets but the bitter cold of the outside world. The man quickly and carefully jumped off the balcony and began to run after hearing the door to the baby's nursery slam open. The mother seeing the balcony doors open quickly ran out onto the balcony and seeing the man running with her child in his arms quickly formed a bow and arrow made of pure ice. With quick and deadly accuracy she shot the arrow hitting the man straight through the back. The man though had been saying a teleportation spell as he had been running and had just finished when the arrow hit him in the back. The mother watched as the arrow hit and they both vanished. She fell back into her husband's arms and let out a pain filled scream of sorrow and anguish that could be heard through the whole realm.

 

* * *

 

In the human realm a young man and his young wife along with his older and younger cousins were traveling through a horrible snowstorm.  While they were traveling the young woman heard a strange sound. “Nicholas did you hear that?” asked Toothiana.

“Hear what?” Asked Nicholas. She heard it again “That! It sounds like a baby crying!” she cried. “A baby crying? Were traveling in the middle of a snowstorm where would you hear a baby crying?” Nicholas asked incredulously. “I know what I heard and that sounded like-” “North look!” cried his five-year-old cousin Pitch. Out on the side of the road was an old man lying face down in the snow. “North stop we have to see if we can help! He might be hurt!” cried Pitch. Nicholas immediately stopped the wagon and Pitch and Toothiana both got out to see if they can help as they got closer they were shocked to see that the man had an arrow in his back but what truly shocked them was at the arrow was made of pure ice. Toothiana then let out a gasp as she heard the crying of the baby again. She went closer toward the old man she turned him onto his side and saw that in his arms was a little baby boy who upon seeing her only began to cry even louder and held out his arms to her as if asking to be held. She quickly grabbed him and wrapped him in his blanket and ran with Pitch back to the wagon.

“Why are you holding a baby?!” Asked Nicholas in shock. “That old man had him in his arms I think he kidnapped him.” Said Toothiana “and what makes you think that?” Asked Nicholas. “because the guy had an arrow sticking out of his back!” Pitch said rather enthusiastically. “And because the babies blanket is made of such fine material and the last time I saw anything this fine was when I was at that palace telling that Queen her fortune. I can't quite remember exactly who she was and where the palace was but I remember that her dress was of this same material.” Said Toothiana holding the baby close to her. They continued down the road arguing and finally deciding to keep the baby with them and try to find his parents. “So what are you going to name him?” Asked Pitch. “I'm going to call him Jack Frost.” Said Toothiana. “Why Jack Frost?” asked Pitch confused. “Because that's what’s stitched on his blanket.” “Really?” “Yep, See it says it right there.” Toothiana says while showing Pitch the blanket.

 

* * *

 

Back with the old man two young men dressed in uniform found him and looked over his body. “Well we found him but where's the baby?” Asked one of the men. “I don't know but his mother's going to be pissed when we come back and tell her that we didn't find her son.” “Well at least we can bring back this traitors dead body.” the men laughed. Another man also dresses in uniform walks up to the other two “Men I just got a message back from the Lady apparently not only did he kidnapped that child he's also the one who killed everyone in that village by freezing them to death.” “Well you sure fucked up didn't you Old Man Winter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet yeah didn't see that coming huh? Next chapter will be small events that happen in Jack and Asters live. The story doesn't really start until chapter 4. This chapter is brought to you by the dragon naturally speak program. Thanks to that thing I managed to write this in less than an hour (and it would have been even less is I wasn't being constantly interrupted). Oh and this is how Aster looks
> 
> http://naccholen.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5nkep6  
> http://naccholen.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5nrreb  
> http://naccholen.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5od5ww  
> http://naccholen.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5oif3b  
> http://naccholen.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d5p83nc
> 
> I love their human Aster and the way they draw so I'm basing his appearance on this.


	3. Chapter 1a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you people are REALLY lucky right now, why are you lucky you ask because as of Saturday this update shouldn’t be possible. My older sister works as a nurse while also going to med school to be a doctor, she has a 5 year old daughter who is the sweetest little thing, now something come up that she had to go to work. I didn’t ask for details we’re family and I had just finished grading papers the day before (I teach at a private K-12 school) so I wasn’t busy and didn’t mind watching her for a few hours.
> 
> I was sitting in my office and she comes in asking for lunch, I get up for ten minutes to make her lunch and when I come back once she’s settled down eating I find out that my computer (laptop) is no longer working. In ten minutes that child has managed to some how break this thing. Her dad comes to pick her up and I ask him to look at it (this man is a computer genius I swear) and he says I have to get a new one because there’s nothing that can be done to fix it.
> 
> Now at the moment I don’t have the money to get a new laptop so you can kind of see where this is going, now my family doesn’t give gifts on the 25th which is Christmas day oh no we give each other our gifts on the Day of the Three Kings which is on the 6th of January, my sister took me to get a new computer and paid for it because she felt sorry that her daughter broke mine while I was taking care of her when I wasn’t even supposed to. I of course said thank you and hugged her for doing this but I also told her that it’s alright that I now know that I can’t let the daughter into my office any more and that I don’t blame her or her daughter. So yeah again you people are lucky.
> 
> Now some info on chapter one: there’s chapter 1a and 1b. 1a is the first chapter from Jacks POV and 1b is from Asters. Now some people have mentioned lack of detail well I hope to fix that by writing the story out kind of like how you see a movie or TV script written out. It’s a lot easier for me to write that way and will probably get quicker updates.

Ok I accidentally deleted the beginning of this chapter and I’m too tired to retype the whole thing so here's what you need to know. Baby Tooth is Toothiana’s sister and her name is Anya she lives in a house close to the forest on the outskirts of the village that has been chosen to give a tribute this year. North, Toothiana, Sandy and Pitch have never told the kids what a tribute is due to the fact that every village/town they have visited before during the Easter celebrations has never had to give a tribute. Anya tells the kids that a tribute is someone whom the God of Spring himself chooses from the village, that the tributes is always a virgin and that gender doesn't matter, whose ages range from 16 to 25. The tribute only remembers two things clearly from their time as a tribute one is a giant rabbit and two is that they slept with someone and nothing else. The tribute always returns to the village with some form of gift whether it's materialistic with things such as find clothing and/or jewelry or something to do with the gods’ powers such as beauty or knowledge or the tribute being more fertile than others. The time of the tributes return varies with some returning mere hours after being sent off and others returning close to a year after being sent off and every other amount of time in between. This chapter starts off with the kids playing in the forest, the last time they had been there was eight years ago when Sophie was born, Jack and Jamie are having a conversation about the tributes and Sophie is in front of them picking flowers.

 

 

Jamie:

“I can't believe that in order for the village to continue to grow and for spring to come we have to gave a virgin tribute to a God, that is apparently a giant rabbit, to sleep with. I mean really will spring not come and the village not grow if we don't give him a tribute?”

 

Jake:

“Jamie Aunt Anya said that all they remember is a giant rabbit and sleeping with someone, not that the God himself is the rabbit or that it slept with them so we don't know what actually happens, please hold your tongue you know she says that he handpicks the tribute so please hold your tongue before he decides to pick you out of spite.”

 

He says his voice full of exasperation but still looking around almost as if to see if the God is actually there listening to them.

 

Jamie:

“Oh please Jack you heard what she said tributes are between the ages of 16 and 25 I'm only 14 about to turn 15. He can't choose me because I'm too young.”

 

Jack:

“The only known tributes have been between 16 and 25, Jamie this has been going on for years even before we started keeping track of the tributes.”

 

Jack's voice fills with worry trying to get his younger brother to stop talking about the tributes.

 

Jamie:

“Tributes are chosen from the village, Jack where not part of the village so he can't choose any of us I mean look Sophie and I are too young so right there the two of us are out. Only you and Pitch are in the age range and we all know that Pitch isn't a virgin so he's out, leaving you the only one left and like auntie said you have to be part of the village to be chosen and where not part of the village so see none of us can be chosen and besides the village is full of other people he can choose from.”

 

Jack:

“okay I'll give you that neither you, Sophie or Pitch can be chosen but I still can Jamie because since the celebrations only last a day the person he chooses is anyone who is in the village at the time who meets the criteria which I do so please stop before he decides to do something to you out of spite.”

 

Jack starts to become annoyed at his younger brother for not dropping the subject he also gets the strange feeling of being watched. Jamie opens his mouth as if about to give a retort when Sophie screams out with excitement in her voice.

 

Sophie:

“Guys come look at this it’s so pretty!”

 

The boys run to their little sister and see a small meadow filled with flowers. Sophie grabs Jack by the hand and runs to the very center of the meadow where they fall back on to the flowers and Sophie begins to make a crown of flowers for her oldest brother. Jack sits next to her and simply helps her pick the flowers.

 

Sophie:

“Isn’t it pretty here Jack? I mean look at all the flowers.”

 

She says of excitement in her voice and joy clear in her eyes.

 

Jack:

“Yes Sophie it sure is.”

 

Suddenly they hear a hawk shriek and turned toward the sound. They see a small rabbit being chased by the hawk heading right in their direction. Without thinking Jack grabs the small rabbit and holds it to his chest and pulls himself and Sophie down to the ground away from the Hawks talons. The Hawks simply flies toward the trees and disappears. Jack gets up, while Jamie helps Sophie, still holding the small rabbit to his chest. The rabbit simply stays there with its heart pounding in its chest.

 

Sophie:

“Jack! You saved the little bunny! Can I hold it? ”

 

Sophie cries in happiness with her eyes staring in awe at the small animal in her brother's arms.

 

Jamie:

“No you can't hold it! What if it's sick or bites you?”

 

Jamie quickly says pulling Sophie away.

 

“Just put it down so it can leave Jack.”

 

He orders while staring at the little rabbit.

 

Jack:

“Oh come on Jamie's it’s just a little bunny rabbit he's harmless. Now come on let’s go it's getting late.”

 

He says once looking towards the sky and seeing the sun high above them signaling high noon and time to go back inside before their mother begins to worry. Sophie immediately goes and grabs Jack walking with him hand-in-hand while he still holds the small rabbit.

 

Jamie:

“Oh no there is no way we are taking that thing with us!”

 

Jamie shouts sounding angry. Jack simply sighs and puts down the rabbit, he takes Sophie's hand and starts to walk but Sophie notices that the small bunny is following them and quickly points it out to Jack. Jack's smiles and picks up the rabbit while telling Jamie

 

Jack:

“Jamie he's harmless and wants to come with us so stop complaining and let's go or do you want me to tell mother about what happened to her favorite scarf.”

 

Jamie simply glares and storms off toward the house while Jack's smiles and calmly walks back to the house with Sophie carrying the bunny safe in his arms with Sophie cooing at it the whole way back.


	4. Chapter 1b

Aster walked down one of the palaces many halls, on one side mirrors line the wall some so large they touched the ceiling and floor while others were just large enough to see yourself in and on the other side windows reaching as high as the ceiling and as low as the floor all evenly spaced with statues filling the spaces. There were eight statues in total, one for each of the most major gods and on the ceiling murals depicting all the creatures of the world with large chandeliers hanging down and filling it with a glowing light.

 

He walks out of the hall and into the foyer that leads to the ballroom and theater. On the walls of the foyer lay eight large paintings, in the paintings are the eight gods that were represented as statues in the hall and alongside them are their advisors/confidants, their apprentices, the beings that represent them in the human realms as well as the representatives of nations that are part of their pantheon. He then enters the theater and goes backstage toward the dressing rooms and spots the young man he had been looking for.

 

Aster:

“Kurt!”

 

He touches Kurt’s arm to get his attention and Kurt jumps startled at the sudden touch and quickly turns around to see Aster smiling face.

 

Kurt:

“Dear God Aster give a guy a warning before you do that and what you smiling at?”

 

Aster just shakes his head and laughs.

 

Aster:

“Nothing it’s just cute how absorbed you get into your work”

 

Kurt hits him on the arm with a blush on his face.

 

Kurt:

“Shut up! That’s not funny Aster!”

 

He then gets a confused look on his face and asks

 

Kurt:

“What are you doing here anyways? Didn’t you have a meeting or something today?”

 

Aster:

“Only the same meeting I go to when you know what happens.”

 

Kurt eyes widened in shock

 

Kurt:

“Oh my God that's today!”

 

Aster arches one eyebrow

 

Aster:

“Yes. Why else would I interrupt you while you're working?”

 

Kurt:

“Well come on let’s go!”

 

He hands off the costume he was working on to one of the assistance and grabs Aster's hand pulling him towards the doors leading to the foyer and back into the hall.

 

Kurt:

“So do you think you'll find them this time?”

 

He says with a grin on his face looking towards Aster

 

Aster:

“I know I will”

 

Kurt:

“Oh?”

 

He arches an eyebrow

 

“And how can you be so sure of that?”

 

Aster:

“Do you remember the Autumn Festival?”

 

Kurt:

“Yes what about it?”

 

He asks his voice curious

 

Aster:

“Do you remember the part with the bonfires?”

 

Kurt:

“You saw them?”

 

Kurt says his eyes widening like saucers. A huge grain splits on Aster's face as he says

 

Aster:

“I saw **HIM** ”

 

Kurt:

“Well I'll be damned congrats. Maybe now it'll be easier to find him.”

 

Aster:

“Thanks but you do know what that means right? Seeing him in the fire and smoke.”

 

Kurt:

“Um no not really I didn't exactly pay attention when Mum, Vati and Mistress Gersemi told me.”

 

He said with a sheepish grin on his face. Aster just rolls his eyes at Kurt.

 

Aster:

“It means that he’s actually ready to be mated or in human terms married and based on how he looked he’s either human or human raised because if he was a higher being or raised by one he would've either appeared sooner or he’d appear younger than he did.”

 

They arrived at the temple where Aaron and Spencer were waiting for them. Aster smiles and bows his head at both of them in turn and says

 

Aster:

“Aaron, Spencer it's good to see you two again.”

 

Aaron:

“Likewise and how are you Kurt?

 

Kurt:

“Oh I'm fine Uncle Aaron, just can't wait to go and help Aster find his mate.”

 

Spencer with a smile on his face says

 

Spencer:

“Well good luck with that and I sincerely hope you do find him Aster and who knows maybe he'll help brighten this place up a bit.”

 

Aaron snorts and rolls his eyes and says was sarcasm clear in his voice

 

Aaron:

“Oh yes because this place sure needs brightening up”

 

The boys both laugh while Spencer just glares at Aaron

 

Kurt:

“You have to admit Spencer this place does tend to be a madhouse most of the time, especially with all the representatives of the nations here. Seeing history constantly being repeated for the most part will make anyone crazy.”

 

Aaron:

“Isn’t that the truth, well let's get you boys out of here and into the human realm.”

 

Aaron snaps his fingers and opens a portal to the human realm.

 

Spencer:

“Good luck!”

 

He yelled just as the boys enter the portal. The portal closes and the boys are now standing in a forest in the human realm. Both boys look around and Aster lifts his rabbit ears up to see if any humans are around.

 

Kurt:

“Well I guess-”

 

Aster:

“Shhh!”

 

Aster quickly interrupts Kurt and shushes him. Aster's ears twitch on top of his head and he starts walking in the direction of the two voices he hears.

 

Kurt:

“You hear something Aster?”

 

Kurt whispers to Aster.

 

Aster:

“Yeah two people up ahead, both of them are male and I think I also hear little girls giggling as well.”

 

He says as his ears continued to twitch madly on top of his head. They can now vaguely see a path up ahead and the voices are now heading towards them so both boys quickly jump up into the trees and high out of sight. First they see a little girl with blonde hair pass by them picking flowers as she goes, they quickly disregard her. She's quickly followed by two young men who had to be her brothers whom seem to be arguing, Aster quickly scans the one that appears to be the younger of the two, the brunette, and disregards him to not be a threat to him or Kurt.

 

His eye then turned toward the oldest and quickly loses his breath, his heart practically stops beating at the site, pale skin and hair that resembles freshly fallen snow and eyes that while he can't see from his position he's sure must be the pale blue that he always dreams of. He knows instantly that this boy is his mate, he can just tell.

 

The three quickly passed by them and as soon as they were well out of sight Aster quickly got down and started following them from a safe distance with Kurt quickly following behind him.

 

Kurt:

“Aster what's going on? Why are we following them?”

 

Kurt asks with panic and worry in his voice

 

Aster:

“The white-haired one is my mate Kurt, I just know it.”

 

Kurt:

“How can you be sure he's your mate Aster you only just saw him?”

 

Aster stops and looks to Kurt and asks while arching an eyebrow and giving him a pointed look.

 

Aster:

“And how did you know Sebastian was yours?

 

Kurt just blushes and looks away

 

Aster:

“I thought so”

 

The boys continue to follow them until the kids stop at the meadow. The boys still at a safe distance from the kids jump back into the trees and watch them. Aster sighs and says

 

Aster:

“How am I going to get close to him I mean I can just go up to him and tell him he's my mate he’ll just think I'm crazy and runaway and then I'll never be able to get close to him. *sigh* What am I going to do?”

 

Kurt just continues to watch the kids and then a grin slowly starts to form on his face and then he turns toward Aster with a mischievous glint in his eyes and says to him

 

Kurt:

“I think and I know how you can get close to him.”

 

Aster:

“Oh and pray tell how am I supposed to get close to him my dear friend”

 

Aster says was sarcasm in every word but Kurt just keep grinning and the mischievous glint never leaves his eyes

 

Kurt:

“It’s very simple actually, all you have to do is turn into that cute little bunny form of yours while I turn into a hawk and chase you into the meadow. You run toward them and I'm sure he'll grab you to make sure that I don't hurt you so that his little sister doesn't start crying and knowing most girls her age she's not going to let him get rid of you. Pretty good plan huh?”

 

Aster just stares at Kurt and then finally says

 

Aster:

“You know it sounds just crazy and stupid enough to work, let’s do it.”

 

Kurt smiles and says

 

Kurt:

“Great I’ll just quickly change into my hawk form while you… Hey wait a minute did you basically just call me stupid?!”

 

Aster laughs and says with a smile on his face

 

Aster:

“I sure did Kurtie!”

 

He then quickly jumps out of the tree and changes into his small baby rabbit form.

 

Kurt:

“Oh it's on you damn rodent!”

 

He quickly changes into his hawk form and chases Aster into the meadow and as predicted the pale boy grabs Aster and holds him to his chest unknowing letting Aster take in his scent which only helped to confirm him as Asters mate. Kurt flies towards the trees and once safely hidden changes back and watches the events down below and telepathically sends a message to Aster saying

 

Kurt:

‘Good luck Aster I’ll be right behind you when you guys leave.’

 

Aster receives the message but doesn’t answer, to entranced looking up at his mates pale blue eyes and taking in his scent and melodic voice. He was so entranced that he almost missed the little girl calling his mates name.

 

Aster:

‘So his name’s Jack.’

 

He looks back up at Jack.

 

‘It suits him.’

 

Suddenly he’s being placed back on the ground by his mate.

 

‘Wait what’s going on?! Why’s he putting me back on the ground?!’

 

Aster begins to panic and as he watches his mate start to walk off he quickly follows him and gods bless his mate’s little sister when she pointed him out and his mate just smiled and picked him back up and continued walking back to what Aster assumed was their home. He didn’t mind the little girls cooing he was content just to be in his mates’ arms and taking in his scent after so many years of searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my dear readers’ is chapter 1! ^_^
> 
> Cookies to anyone who can guess what inspired the hall Aster’s walking through in the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> Yeah I added Hetalia into this but you should have known when I mentioned Ludwig and Arthur in the info page. For those of you who don’t know Hetalia is an anime about the personifications of different countries with Ludwig being Germany and Arthur being England/Britain (The show doesn’t specify which one he is exactly but for my purposes he’s just England). Don’t worry the only ones who really show up are Arthur and Ludwig and the fact that they represent the nations in Avalon isn’t even that important to the story I just wanted to point that out. If you want to know which nations go with which of the 8 gods just ask and I’ll tell you. I didn’t use all of them (way to many to count) but I used most of the main ones.
> 
> The Autumn Festival and the Bonfires:  
> In the higher realms the fall equinox falls in the middle of October but the festival lasts the whole month. They celebrate their ancestors (Día de los Muertos anyone?) and the fall of the Lord and rise of the Lady (the Lord is Katherine’s husband and he is the original god of spring and summer, he’s now seen as the god of the sun. The Lady is obviously Katherine.). The “fall” has to do with their powers, during spring the days become longer hence the fall of the lady and the rise of the lord, he becomes stronger she becomes weaker. The exact opposite happens during fall/autumn she becomes stronger he becomes weaker and obviously he’s at his highest during summer, when the days are longer, and she’s at her highest during winter, when the nights are longer.  
> Think of Disney’s The Hunchback of Notre Dame when Frollo sings “Hellfire” and we see an image of Esmeralda in the flames and then in smoke. The same thing happens here but they see their mate and they only see them if they’re ready to as Aster said be mated or married usually when you are considered at the age of consent in these two realms at least. In Avalon it’s when you’re 16 in the human realm it’s when you’re 18.
> 
> The history being constantly being repeated bit has to do with the fact that Avalon is the one that controls all the realms and there is more than one human realm in fact they refer to it as the human realms for a reason (when I said the representatives of the nations in the human realms not human realm).  
> This is also why ever tribute comes back after a different length of time (some come back after only a few hours, some come back after a year) the gods decide how fast or how slow time moves in each realm compared to how it moves in Avalon. In reality the tributes are only there for a day or a few hours, depending on the tribute, what time they are returned all depends on how much faster/slower the human realm is moving compared to Avalon. They can make it so that you’re there for a day; you return back and only minutes, maybe hours have passed or you’re gone for a day and months, maybe even years have passed.


	5. Chapter 2a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before I start with chapter 2 I want to thank Serenity Sasamoto over at Fanfiction.net for their suggestions on what to call the highest realm and I’m going with Avalon (I’ve already changed it in the other chapters). It’s famous in Arthurian legend as a place of magic so I’m using it. Thank you very much for the suggestions and the wonderful review and I’m glad you like the story so far. Now the prompt over at rotg_kink on Dreamwidth, which can be found here: (http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=938983#cmt938983) has 3 other fills and in two of them so far Jack has been a willing tribute (taking his sister Pippas’ place) but that’s not really the case here so yeah Jack is an unwilling tribute in this compared to the others (which I think are all just great) but (Spoiler Alert!) you find out in chapter 4 or 5 maybe 6 (haven’t decided yet) how he’s going to be taken to Avalon.  
> Now on with the chapter! ^_^

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

‘ **Telepathy’**

“ _When the higher beings are talking to each other in different languages_ ”

* * *

Jack and his siblings quickly arrive back at Aunt Anya’s home in time for supper (it’s a long walk). They enter the house and Jack runs straight upstairs to his room and puts the small rabbit on his bed. He then goes to the trunk at the foot of the bed and pulls out a midnight blue blanket trimmed in soft pure white fur with beautiful white and ice blue snowflakes embroidered all over it, which he reverently puts on top of the bed and then pulls out a worn-out but still soft plain ice blue blanket. He carefully puts the darker blanket back in the trunk and grabs the lighter blanket and walks back to the small rabbit that hasn’t moved at all since being placed on the bed.

 

He wraps the rabbit in the blanket and goes downstairs to have supper, as he goes down the stairs he carefully hold the blanket in one hand and walks down holding the handrail so that he doesn’t accidentally trip and fall down the stairs. He walks into the kitchen and immediately all eyes are on him or more specifically on the blanket in his arms.

 

Toothiana:

“Jack what’s in the blanket?”

 

Toothiana asks with a raised eyebrow and almost as if hearing her, the little rabbits’ ears stand at attention and he lifts his head above the blanket. Everyone but the children gasp and Sophie immediately gets up and runs to Jack saying happily

 

Sophie:

“Jack you brought the bunny with you!”

 

Jamie just glares at the rabbit with distrust while Jack and Sophie sit down at the table.

 

Toothiana:

“Jack where did you get that rabbit from?”

 

Toothiana asks with worry in her voice

 

Sophie:

“He saved it from a hawk mommy!”

 

Toothiana looks at Jack her expression demanding an explanation of what happened

 

Jack:

“He was being chased by a hawk and came running straight at us so I just grabbed him.”

 

Jack explained to which Jamie answered

 

Jamie:

“I told him to let it go but the stupid thing followed us home.”

 

Anya slaps Jamie upside the head

 

Jamie:

“OW! What was that for?!”

 

She glares at him and replies

 

Anya:

“First off young man you need to watch your tone and language especially around your sister and second this is actually a good thing.”

 

The kids’ eyes widen and they all exclaimed

 

Jack, Jamie and Sophie:

 “It is?”

 

She chuckles at the expression on the kids faces, especially Jamie’s, and says

 

Anya:

“Yes it is you see if an animal that represents a season willingly goes to you than that means that the god has blessed you. Now tell me did it only go toward Jack or did it also go to you two as well?”

 

She asks while looking towards Jamie and Sophie

 

Jack:

“No it only came towards me.”

 

Anya nods and says

 

Anya:

“If an animal that represents a season willing comes in to your home than the god has blessed the home and all who live with in it. If it had gone to either of you two as well as Jack then the family would be blessed by the god but since it only went toward Jack, he’s the only one who has been blessed by the god.”

 

Jamie:

“Blessed for what?”

 

Anya shakes her head

 

Anya:

“Why the god blesses whom he does or for what is unknown but enough of this lets have supper now.”

 

They all begin to serve themselves but before they can begin to eat Pitch quietly asks Jack who is sitting next to him

Pitch:

“How was the weather outside today Jack?”

 

Jack look at him from the corner of his eye and just as quietly answer back

 

Jack:

“Just fine in fact I plan on going out again tomorrow.”

 

Pitch just raises on eyebrow and looks at Jack and says

 

Pitch:

“Just be careful Jack.”

 

Jack smiles and answers

 

Jack:

“I always am”

 

Jack than begins to eat his meal that consist of different fruits and vegetables as well as some pasta his mother and aunt had made specifically for him seeing as he refuses to eat any meat. He feeds the little rabbit some of the extra fruits and vegetables he had put on his plate just for the small critter and pets’ it while he eats his supper and everyone chats around him.

 

Jack quickly finishes eating and excuses himself from the table to go to his room. He catches Pitch’s eye and Pitch gives him a small nod to which Jack smiles and nods back. Jack quickly but carefully ascends the stairs carrying the small rabbit, which Sophie had taken to simply calling ‘Bunny’. He puts Bunny down on the end of the bed and spreads out the blanket making a bed of sorts for the rabbit. He smiles and pets the rabbit giving it a small kiss on the head before carefully climbing into bed and laying down to sleep not noticing how Bunny stared at him with twitching ears and nose.


	6. Chapter 2b

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

‘ **Telepathy’**

“ _When the higher beings are talking to each other in different languages_ ”

* * *

Aster lay happy and content in his mates’ arms the whole way back to the house observing both his mate and what he believes are his siblings.

 

Aster:

**‘Hey Kurt you still there?’**

Kurt:

**‘Yeah, What’s up Aster?’**

Aster:

**‘Do you think our little priest friend is in town yet?’**

Aster asks full of sarcasm in the words ‘little priest friend’

Kurt:

**‘Oh I’m sure he’s there, why do you ask?’**

Aster:

**‘I need you do ask him about the family that lives near the forest especially if the kids are siblings or not.’**

Kurt:

**‘Ok sure, I understand finding out everything he knows about the family but what makes you think they’re not siblings? I mean I know he looks nothing like the other two but then again neither do most members of my family.’**

Aster:

**‘It’s not because of how he looks, it’s because his scent is nothing like the little girls. He does have some of her scent but that’s most likely due to being around her so much. You and I both know that when it comes to family they all have a similar scent but his is nothing like hers and I get the feeling it won’t be like the other boys either and that the boys scent will be similar to the girls.’**

Kurt:

**‘Got it I’ll go and ask as soon as I know your safe after all I don’t need my family trying to kill me for being careless, not that you can’t defend yourself of course.’**

Aster:

**‘Don’t worry I understand what you mean perfectly’**

 

With that Aster ended the conversation with Kurt and realized they had arrived at Jacks home, as Jack walked up the stairs Aster did a quick scope of the parts of the house he could see. When Jack puts him on the bed he quickly looks around the room and notices how bare it is but quickly turns his gaze back to his mate in time to see him go toward a trunk that lay at the end of the bed. When Jack pulled out the first blanket Asters thoughts immediately froze and his eyes widened to the point of almost popping out of the sockets.

 

Aster:

**‘WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! Kurt are you seeing what I’m seeing?’**

Kurt:

**‘Yep’**

Kurt answer in shock

 

Aster:

**‘There is no way that can be human made! Not with that fabric.’**

Kurt:

**‘I know! Don’t worry as soon as I know that his “family” isn’t going to kill you I’m going straight to John to find out everything he knows about this family. This just helps to confirm that this kid might very well not be part of the family but you do know that they could have gotten it by helping one of our kind at some point or helping someone who helped us at some point and gotten that blanket as some form of payment right?’**

Aster:

**‘I know but it’s better to be safe than sorry.’**

The conversation quickly ends with Jack wrapping Aster in a plain and faded ice blue blanket that smells entirely of his mates’ scent and taking him downstairs into the kitchen. Aster lays perfectly still in Jacks arms until he hears a voice ask

 

?:

“Jack what’s in the blanket?”

 

To which he immediately lifted his ears and looked over the blanket at a table full of people including the two children from before. He freezes at the sight of all these unknown people while he’s in this small and helpless form. He stays frozen until his mate is sitting down and eating while petting him and giving him bites of food. The touches naturally calm him but he doesn’t completely relax until he notices that his mate is not eating any meat, which only raised Asters curiosity to know more about his mate. Jack pick’s him up to leave the kitchen but he notices the quick interaction between his mate and the other man. He’s placed on his mates’ bed again and stays still as Jack spreads out the blanket around him and pets him but his heart nearly stops when he gives him a kiss on the head right on the marking. He watches confused as Jack gets into bed wondering why he’s going to sleep so early. Once Jack is sleeping Aster simply lowers his head and lays down to keep watch over his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markings: The people of Avalon consider themselves all to be of one race even though they’re made up of different species. Youkai (It’s actually Japanese for demon but I’m using it in this story to refer to what I call Animal Demons) and some other species, mostly those who descend from youkai or who the youkai descended from, have markings somewhere on their body but all have some sort of markings on their face usually around the eyes and/or on the forehead (think of Sesshomaru from InuYasha except the markings around the eyes don’t look like Sesshomaru’s at all. Sesshomaru’s markings look more like he’s wearing eye-shadow where as the markings on these beings look like they’re wearing a mask).  
> The marking on the forehead is considered very intimate so only family or your mate is allowed to touch it in any way. Some beings can hide some or all of their markings but they automatically show when they’re mad. I’m not going to explain anything about the species here and you’ll find out why in a later chapter.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and chapter 3 will probably be posted on either Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I already have Asters part written out I just need to write Jacks before I post it.


	7. Chapter 3a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here's the next chapter as promised! I would have gotten it up earlier but I was sidetracked grading tests. Chapter info is at the end of part b as usual. I hope you like it! ^_^

Jack wakes up sometime later to a soft knocking on his bedroom door. He gets up and looks to make sure Bunny’s asleep and won’t follow him out. Once he’s sure Bunny’s asleep he slips on his shoes, grabs his cloak and quietly makes his way out of the house through the backdoor so that no one would see him leave. He made his way toward the forest under the full moon light and walked down a small-unused path that was known to only him and Pitch not noticing the small shadow following him. The path lead to another clearing in the forest but this one had a small pond next to it.

 

He enters the clearing and takes off his cloak and shoes leaving him in only his dark blue shirt that was embroidered to look as if though frost covered the collar and the sleeves around his wrists and brown pants. He looks up at the full moon and stars in the cloudless sky and takes a deep breath before closing his eyes and lifting his arms over his head till they touch at the wrist. He stays in that position, standing in the middle of the clearing under the moonlight, for only the gods know how long until he hears what sounds like a haunted melody from deep in the recesses of his mind. He begins to dance to this music that only he can hear, one of the few things he can seem to remember from his earliest memories along with the color green and various shades of blue and with them a song that never fails to calm him, the dance is one that seems to come from within his very soul. His body moves of its own accord with the music every time since his 15th birthday, at random days but always the night of a full moon, he’s felt the need to dance under the light of the full moon for unknown reasons and every time he dances he seems to lose all control over his body and time slips away until the music’s end. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up toward the sky to see how much time has passed and upon seeing the moon low in the sky quickly grabs his cloak and shoes and rushes back home so that he won’t be caught sneaking back in.

 

Once he arrives at the house he slowly opens the door so it won’t make a sound and wake someone up and quickly but quietly makes his way up the stairs and enters his room to see Bunny still asleep in bed. He smiles at the sight and puts away his cloak and shoes before getting into his bed to finally get some sleep, lulled to sleep by the calming song from his memories that still resonate in his mind. He wakes up the next morning to loud knocking at his door. He slowly got up and walked to the door and opened it to see Sophie looking up at him with a smile on her face.

 

Sophie:

“Good morning Jack! Mom says to go down to the kitchen as soon as possible and that she needs to talk to you.”

 

Jack looks at her confused as to why his mother would need to talk to him but then smiles at her and says

 

Jack:

“Well good morning to you too Sophie, tell mom I’ll be right down in a few minutes.”

 

Sophie:

“Ok but hurry up! Aunt Anya said that they’re supposed to pick the tribute today in the village square!”

 

She exclaims excitedly before running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jack just shakes his head and goes and washes his hands and face in the small washbasin on the small table near his bed. He goes toward his bed to grab Bunny but before he could reach him Bunny had already jumped off the bed and was sitting close to the door. Jack stares at Bunny before shaking his head and opening the door to go downstairs. Bunny quickly sprints out the door and down the stairs with Jack trying to catch up to him, not sure whether or not all the doors were closed. Jack almost caught up to him in the kitchen but just before he could grab him Bunny runs even faster but this time out the door that Aunt Anya had left open while she got the laundry. Jack and Sophie both move to go and follow him outside but Toothiana quickly grabs Jack and Anya blocks Sophie from going out saying

 

Anya:

“Let him go the god is probably calling him back.”

 

Sophie struggles in Anya’s arms trying to get her to let go so she can try and grab Bunny

 

Sophie:

“But-”

 

Anya:

“No buts Sophie let him go.”

 

Sophie stops struggling and lowers her head as tears start to form, Anya and Toothiana share a look between them before Toothiana nods her head and Anya turn to Sophie and says

 

Anya:

“Come on Sophie lets go wait for everyone outside so we can go to the village.”

 

Sophie just nods her head and goes with her aunt outside to wait for everyone since she had already eaten breakfast before going to wake up Jack. Toothiana makes Jack sit down in one of the chairs at the table before sitting across from him and saying

 

Toothiana:

“Jack you’re staying home today and helping me, North and Sandy clean the house and do the chores for your Aunt.”

 

Jack in shock exclaims

 

Jack:

“What?! But why can’t I go with Aunt Anya, Pitch, Jamie and Sophie to find out who the chosen tribute is?!”

 

Toothiana:

“Because you snuck out of the house by yourself to do only the gods no what and that is in excusable Jack. You know we don’t like you kids going out alone and last night I wake up with the feeling that something bad has happened and when I go to check up on you three and I find Jamie and Sophie fast asleep and you missing! I was worried sick about you Jack I kept looking out the windows to see when you would come back and when you did almost the whole night has past! Now don’t talk just go back upstairs I know you must still be tiered since you didn’t sleep at all last night but when you make up again come straight to me and I’ll give you your chores.”

 

With that Toothiana simply left the room to go and get started on the numerous chores that day leaving Jack shocked at what had just happened. He stays there for a few minutes before getting up and going back to bed just as Toothiana had told him to and he fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

Jamie and Sophie had been in the village for a few hours with Pitch and Aunt Anya simply looking at all the preparations for the Easter celebration before the priest came and stood in the village square on a raised platform that would be used by the band for tomorrows celebrations to announce that years chosen tribute. Standing next to the priest was someone in a dark green cloak with the hood up covering his or her face. The family stood in the back of the crowd that was eagerly a waiting the name of the chosen tribute.

 

Priest:

“The god has chosen this years tribute and they are-”

 

He turns to the hooded figure who leans over and whispers the tributes name in the priests’ ear. He nods before saying

 

Priest:

“Jack Frost”

 

Murmurs start to go around the crowd most asking if anyone knew who this ‘Jack Frost’ was but Jamie and Sophie’s eyes widened in panic and they tugged at their aunt and cousins hands trying to get them to move so they can hurry home and warn the family. Neither of them noticed the green and glasz that followed them as they left the village square back to the house.


	8. Chapter 3b

Aster hears a soft knocking at his mates’ door but he continues to keep his head down and watch his mate. He sees Jack slowly get up out of bed and he pretends to be asleep. Once he hears movement in the room he opens his eyes again to see his mate grab his cloak and shoes. Aster immediately follows at Jacks heels, after quickly making himself invisible to all but Kurt, outside the house and through the forest to the small clearing. On the way Aster could have sworn that his eyes, the moonlight and shadows were playing with his mind because he could have sworn Jacks shadow had taken the form of a young maiden with long hair and wearing a long flowing dress but he quickly blinked his eyes and Jacks shadow had returned back to normal, he shook his head and continued to follow Jack.

 

When they reach the clearing Aster immediately changes back into his human form and hides in the trees staring down as Jack began to dance. Aster is hypnotized by the dance, a strange combination of ballet and Raqs baladi, that he almost doesn’t notice Kurt come toward him. He doesn’t take his eyes off Jack when he asks Kurt

 

Aster:

“What did you find out?”

 

Kurt:

“Well you were right in saying he’s not a member of that family, apparently they found him during a snowstorm and took him in. The family travels around going from town to town and this is the first time they come back in eight years. His full name is Jack Frost and he’s eighteen years old. The mothers sister is the one who owns the house and that’s all he knew.”

 

They sit there in silence watching Jack dance when they see him head toward the pond. The boys tense, prepared to jump and save him should he fall in, when his foot simply skims over the water and lifts it into the air where it stays and moves with him changing from water to ice and back as the dance goes on. Kurt gasps and leans in further looking more intently at Jack than he had before. Aster looks at Kurt and asks

 

Aster:

“What is it?”

 

Kurt just shakes his head and continues to look at Jack while saying

 

Kurt:

“I’m not sure but this looks almost familiar.”

 

Aster:

“Where’ve you seen a dance like this before?”

 

Aster asks disbelievingly. Kurt turns to him and gives him a sharp and pointed look before saying

 

Kurt:

“I’ve lived for many centuries Aster and although I’ve lived most of my life at court I have been to every part of Avalon at some point in my life. I’m not sure exactly where I’ve seen a dance like this before but I have seen one.”

 

They then turn back to look at Jack dancing, sometime later Kurt says

 

Kurt:

“Apparently the announcement of this years tribute is tomorrow.”

 

Asters head snaps toward Kurt and with shock and confusion asks

 

Aster:

“What?! I thought that was the day after tomorrow!”

 

Kurt just sighs and says

 

Kurt:

“I know but apparently we came a day late.”

 

Aster:

“Damn! How am I going to get out tomorrow?”

 

Aster sits and thinks before snapping his fingers and saying

 

Aster:

“I’ll just run out when he wakes up and lets me out!”

 

Kurt just rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face and says

 

Kurt:

“I’m so glad me and Sebastian didn’t have to go through this.”

 

To which Aster replies back

 

Aster:

“Well not all of us are so lucky as to have known our mates since childhood.”

 

Kurt just laughs and the boys go back to watching Jack for some time before Aster turns to Kurt and says

 

Aster:

“Well I getter get back before he leaves to go back and doesn’t find me in his room. Make sure he gets back safe for me ok?”

 

Kurt:

“Of course Aster. I’ll see you later.”

 

Aster quickly before Kurt could react gives him a kiss on the cheek good-bye and runs off back to the house. He quickly teleports into the house and changes in to his small rabbit form and lies down on the bed waiting for Jack to come back. When Jack finally comes back Aster finally relaxes and pretends to be asleep. The next morning Aster manages to get out of the house and heads toward the forest where he changes into his human form and then heads toward the village using one of his tunnels. He arrives at the village in the small house given to the priest. Kurt is already there waiting for him with two green cloaks in his hands one for Aster and one for himself. He quickly hands one to Aster while he glares at his own green cloak before begrudgingly putting it on while Aster pins back his ears so they don’t raise the hood should anyone happen to see him as unlikely as that was.

 

John:

“Have you decided or do you need some more time?”

 

Aster and Kurt look and nod at each other before Aster answers

 

Aster:

“No I’ve decided who this years tribute is but I will have you know that this will be the last tribute.”

 

John looks shocked and stutters when he asks

 

John:

“What do you mean this is the last tribute?”

 

Aster just stares at his when he says

 

Aster:

“Just what I said this is the last tribute. This is the last tribute because they are my mate. Once we return to Avalon Lady Katherine, Monika and whoever else has control of this will have everyone forget about the tributes, it will be as if the tradition of giving a tribute never existed.”

 

Aster turns to walk out and Kurt stands as Aster turns at the doorway and asks

 

Aster:

“Well are you coming or not?”

 

Aster turns back around and walks out of the house making himself invisible to all but Kurt again so as to not be noticed with his green cloak on and the hood covering his head. Aster walks into an alleyway that is toward the back of the crowd where he notices some of Jacks adoptive family. He spares them a glance before looking toward the raised platform where John and Kurt both stand. He notes John’s trembling as he walks slightly forward and says

 

John:

“The god has chosen this years tribute and they are-”

 

He watches as John looks toward Kurt, who also has his hood on, still trembling when Kurt leans over and whispers in to Johns ear ‘Jack Frost’. He can hear it all as clearly as he can see how Johns face turned pale and ashen at the name and he’s shocked at just how clearly John announces

 

John:

“Jack Frost”

 

Aster could hear the murmurs start to go around the crowd but he turned and looked at his mates ‘family’ watching as their eyes widen in panic and they start to lead the adults out of the village, most likely to possibly warn Jack or possibly even hide him as some others had tried when a family member had been named a tribute but unlike those times Aster would not just make the town believe the tribute had done their duty and leave the tribute be, if they had that much of a problem being a tribute he wasn’t about to force them, no this time he would do anything to get his hand on Jack, **Anything**. He and Kurt both watch from their places as the family leaves their green and glasz eyes never leaving them until they’re out of the village. Once they’re outside the village the boys snap their fingers and teleport close to the house to observe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacks outfit: It’s the same as in the movie except I changed his sweater into a long sleeved shirt and his pants aren’t torn on the bottom like in the movie. His cloak is also a dark blue that matches the shirt with the embroidery trimming the cloak all along the edges.
> 
> The Dancing: I can’t really say much about this because you find out why he does it later (as you do with most things in this story but this part comes MUCH later in the story) but you already know from the prologue that Jack’s actually from Avalon and in Avalon a beings powers come in at 15 (some humans live in Avalon and are born there but unless they truly originate from a being of Avalon they don’t get any powers). The dancing is a little bit due to his powers and what type of being he is. He also loses all awareness of what’s going on around him while he dances.
> 
> Raqs baladi: It’s Arabic and literally means ‘local/folk dancing’. It’s actual what we western cultures call belly dancing or at least one form of it. This one is danced by both men and women of all ages while the other form, Raqs sharqi, is the style most of us are used to seeing and is mostly danced by women but also danced by men sometimes. The style also varies by region/country; one example of this is Egyptian belly dance and Turkish belly dance with Egyptian belly dance being known for its restraint and elegance, whereas Turkish belly dance is playful and uninhibited but that is most likely due to the fact that Egyptian law puts restrictions on it’s dancers. The type used here is Turkish belly dancing (most of the belly dancing information comes from either Wikipedia or a friend of mine who teaches it so if anything is incorrect please tell me).
> 
> Jacks memories: Jack has some very vague memories from before he was taken which consist of the color green and various different shades of blue but he also vaguely remembers two very specific bits of music, the music he dances to and the song that always calms him down. The song is actually a lullaby his mother would sing him to sleep with so he also somewhat remembers his mothers’ voice.
> 
> Who was knocking at the door?: I’m sure everyone is curious about that but if you haven’t guessed it yet it was Pitch who was knocking at the door. He’s the only one who knows about Jacks need to go outside and dance under the moonlight when it comes because he was there the first time it happens (You find out more about this later in the story as well). On the nights that Jack gets the urge to go out he leaves to go to bed early (which is his signal to Pitch) but before actually leaving he confirms it with Pitch (the scene from last chapter where they nodded at each other). Once everyone is asleep Pitch knocks on the door to let Jack know that the coast is clear and he can go out.
> 
> Why Kurt doesn't like the cloak: He doesn't like it because it's green. Green is the color of those who represent spring and have control over plants and animals. Kurt is the apprentice of the goddess of winter, who's colors are naturally different shades of blue and white, so to him it's sacrilegious to wear the colors of another deity but since he's helping Aster he has no choice but to wear it.
> 
> Asters Possessiveness: That has to do with his species, which is explained in more depth later but trust me when I say he’s not the only.
> 
> The Powers: To make things simple they’re basically using the magic/energy that’s in a place and make it do whatever they want. All they have to do is concentrate on what they want to do and snap their fingers, this is for things like making themselves invisible, opening portals, teleporting, summoning things/making them appear out of nowhere, etc. Using their powers over the elements on the other hand is much harder and takes more time to learn as well as needing more concentration. More info later.
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I now have a blog for it on Tumblr, which can be found here: http://miranda178.tumblr.com/
> 
> I plan to post the story there if you want to follow it there along with some extras, which includes the music from this chapter that Jack hears along with some other things that are already mentioned in one of the posts.
> 
> Now I know that I’m leaving a lot of information out and keeping everyone guessing and questioning what’s going on and why some characters (mostly Jack) do what they do but don’t worry most of it is explained once Jack arrives in Avalon, which should be around chapter 5 or 6 and continue from there.
> 
> Thank you for reading and again I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	9. Chapter 4a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter info at the end of part c. Oh and you'll also get a special message and the reason why I haven't updated in so long but don't worry I have not abandoned this story.

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

‘ **Telepathy’**

“ _When the higher beings are talking to each other in different languages_ ”

Jacks POV

4a

Jack was outside tending to Pippa, the horse that pulled their caravan from town to town, when he heard Jamie and Sophie coming down the road screaming his name.

Jamie and Sophie:

“Jack! Jack! JACK!”

They both reach him and grab him by the arms, one on each side, trying to pull him toward the house. Jack digs his feet into the ground and shakes his head while trying to get out of his siblings hold saying

Jack:

“WAIT! What’s going on? What happened that you two are freaking out? And will you let go of me!”

With that last scream Jack pulls his arms out of their hold and gives the two siblings a piercing stare while crossing his arms across his chest. They both lowered their heads to avoid Jacks eyes but Jamie quickly snaps his head back up and grabs Jack by the arm again this time dragging him back to the house saying

Jamie:

“We have to go! We have to hide you somewhere that they can’t find you!”

Jack once again struggles in Jamie’s hold

Jack:

“What in the world is going on?! What do you mean we have to go? Go where Jamie and why do I have to be hidden away?!”

They arrive back at the house to find Toothiana standing at the door looking worriedly at the three and asks

Toothiana:

“Jamie what going on? Why were you dragging your brother back to the house?”

Sophie:

“Jack was chosen as this years tribute mom.”

Jamie:

“So we have to hide him.”

Upon hearing Sophie say that he was this years chosen tribute Jack only manages to get out a small shocked “What?” as he feels his body start to go numb before Anya and Pitch arrive. The moment Pitch sees Jack he grabs Jack and sits him down in a chair and goes to make a calming tea for him. Anya on the other hand goes and berates Jamie and Sophie for running away from her and Pitch once they got outside of the village and for thinking they could just hide Jack.

Anya:

“Do you two not have and sense in your heads?! The god specifically chose Jack to be his tribute this year if we try to hide him or run away the church will hunt us down and more than likely kill us for going against the will of one of the gods. This is not as if Jack were chosen by some high ranked official to be a bride or consort, where we could at least get some sanctuary from the church or an even higher official, Jamie! We wouldn’t be able to gain sanctuary anywhere even if we were to cross the border!”

Jamie:

“So what we’re just going to wait and let them take Jack?”

Jamie screamed back

Anya:

“Yes”

Anya hissed

Anya:

“That is exactly what we’re going to do Jamie. Jack will be gone for a few hours at the least and a year at the most, there’s nothing to worry about and there is absolutely nothing we can do.”

Jamie goes to respond but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Toothiana shakily goes to open the door, while Pitch gives Jack his tea to calm his nerves. Toothiana opens the door and standing there is the Priest. He looks around and asks

Priest:

“ Is there a Jack Frost here?

Toothiana just nods and says, “yes there is”. The priest nods before asking

Priest:

“May I come in?”

Toothiana:

“Yes of course you may come in.”

She stands aside and the priest enters the house, his eyes immediately landing on Jack. He turns to him and asks

Priest:

“Young man would you happen to be Jack Frost?”

Jack just nods with his head down and quietly answers

Jack:

“Yes sir.”

Priest:

“Just as I suspected. I assume your family has told you the news of you being this years tribute?”

His eyes look toward Jamie and Sophie as he says this. Jack simply nods again still keeping his head down and staring at the cup filled with tea. The priest clears his throat before saying

Priest:

“Well then you know why I’m here correct?”

Jack:

“Yes sir you’re here to come and take me to the god of spring.”

Jack says in a small weak voice

Priest:

“Yes I am and now since we do not know how long you will stay in the gods keeping you are allowed to take one personal item with you. Do you already have it with you or have it in mind?”

Jack stays quiet for a few moments before looking up and answering the priest.

Jack:

“I don’t have it with me but I know what I would like to take with me.”

The priest nods to Jack and gives him a small smile.

Priest:

“Very well then, let us go and retrieve it shall we.”

Jack nods and gets up out of the chair before going upstairs to his room, the priest following behind him. When Jack reaches his room he heads straight to the trunk at the end of the bed and lifts the lid. He takes out the midnight blue blanket and carefully spreads it over the bed. He reverently strokes the blanket, passing his hand over every inch of it, before carefully folding it back up. He picks it up and turns to the priest who simply nods giving his approval at the choice of item and gives Jack a satchel to place it in. Neither one speaks as they descend the stairs and Jacks only words before he walks out the door with the priest are “I love you” to each of his family members as he hugs each one goodbye, lingering on his adoptive parents and little sister as well as Pitch. Jack and the priest walk down the road and into the forest and once the house is out of sight Jack feels a hand on the side of his neck and a slight pressure before all he sees is darkness.

* * *

 

Jack opens his eyes to see nothing but darkness. He gets up and sees Bunny sitting in front of him and staring at him. He smiles and goes to pick him up but as he gets close to him Bunny turns around and starts to move away but he would stop and turn around as if telling Jack to follow him, which he did having no idea what was going on. He follows Bunny for what felt like only a few minutes through the darkness till they reached a beautiful silver three-way mirror with etched glass along the borders of each mirror in the forms of snowflakes and frost. Bunny buts his head against Jacks leg pushing him toward the mirror, while Jack stares at the mirror in awe of the amazing craftsmanship of the mirror. Jack walks toward the mirror with Bunny following him and stands in front of it with Bunny sitting next to him.

Jack looks at his reflection in the center mirror and sees himself in his regular clothes. He looks to the mirror on his right and expects to see the same thing but his eyes widen at what he sees. It’s him alright but instead of his normal blue shirt and brown pants and simple shoes, this one is wearing white pants with tall brown boots that were trimmed with white fur and a white formal dress shirt with a glacier blue vest and ice blue tie with a dark midnight blue double-breasted suit jacket with a white fur trim around the neck and a silver circlet that was a simple band around his head with a large dark sapphire in the center and smaller diamonds and blue moonstones alternating around it and unlike the shocked expression Jack is sure is on his face this one was smiling at him.

Jack takes a step back and so does the boy in the mirror causing Jack to relax slightly thinking that it must be some sort of enchanted mirror like the ones in fairytales. He turns so that he’s facing the center mirror again, and his own reflection, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to relax himself some more before turning to the mirror on his left. Jack opens his eyes and while the figure in the other mirror simply shocked him this one caused his heart to almost stop and made him lose his breath. Staring back at him is a beautiful young woman that could be his and the boys twin. She had a smile on her face just like the boys and pale blue eyes that shined with amusement.

She had long white hair that reached her waist and a silver circlet around her head that was more elegant and feminine compared to how simple the boys looked what with how it dipped in the middle with the sapphire hanging down from the what appeared to be a snowflake in the center of the circlet and the same pattern of stones as the boy but narrowing toward the back and with small strands of the gems hanging down in the same pattern. Blue moonstones also seemed to be woven into her hair giving it a strange glow. She wore a midnight blue halter neck dress that allowed him to see when he turned to the side what looked like wings inked onto her back and what looked like a flower on her lower back. There were frost designs around the neck and hem of the dress along with a small sash made of white fur around her waist with frost designs lining it along the top and bottom on the dress. It reached around her ankles but he could see that she wore no shoes instead she had silver anklets on her feet that seemed to give the illusion of wearing some kind of shoe and looked like frost covered her feet. On her arms she wore detached sleeves with the top being trimmed in the same fur as the sash. They were fitted toward the elbow where they became two different sleeves, a fitted point sleeve on the inside that was held in place by a thin silver ring on her middle finger and a poet sleeve on the outside with frost designs trimming the outer sleeve and under the fur trim on the top.

Jack takes a step back to where he can see both figure at the same. They both simply stare back at him with smiles on their faces and amusement and mischief shining in their eyes. He stands there staring at them when suddenly two arms wrap around each of the figures waists, they both gasp and close their eyes while tilting their heads back exposing their necks and seeming to press back into something. One arm is slightly tan with sharp claws in place of fingernails and the other is more like an animal's paw, covered with blue-grey fur and ending in sharp claws as well. They both had markings on their upper arms and bracers. The boy and girl open their eyes slightly to look at Jack as the arms slowly caress them along their sides and arms before settling one around their necks and the other around their waists again and speak for the first time saying

Boy & Girl:

“Welcome to your new life Jack Frost.”

Then, while Jack was shocked and confused at what the two said, two arms identical to the ones in the mirror come out from the shadows and grab him exposing his neck and then Jack sees and feels two fangs pierce his and the two in the mirrors neck.

* * *

 

Jack wakes up screaming and starts feeling around his neck to make sure it was just a dream. He sighs and calms his breathing when he finds no mark.

Jack:

“It was just a dream. A really strange dream but a dream nonetheless.”

Suddenly the door opens and a man with rabbit ears comes rushing in and asks

?:

“Are you alright? I could hear you screaming all the way in the den.”

Jack:

“Who are you? Where am I and what’s going on?”

Jack asks with panic clear in his voice. The man moves toward the bed that Jack was lying in and sits on the edge, while Jack moves away until his back hits the headboard. He sighs and turns to Jack and says

?:

“Well first off you’re in Avalon. Second my full name is E. Aster Bunnymund but you can call me Aster like everyone else and I work for the god of spring who has chosen you.”

Jack:

“Oh well my name is Jack Frost but I get the feeling you already knew that.”

Jack says with a smile as he looks at Aster, which causes Aster to chuckle as he says

Aster:

“That I did.”

Asters face turns serious as he asks

Aster:

“Are you alright though? I mean I could hear your screams from the den which is pretty far from your rooms.”

Jack nervously replies

Jack:

“Oh yes I’m perfectly fine I just had a nightmare is all.”

Aster sighs in relief

Aster:

“Good I thought it might have been something more worse but a nightmare now that’s something I can fix easily.”

Jack frowns at that but before he could answer Aster gets up and goes toward the nightstand and lifts out a small pot with little pouch sitting inside it. Jack watches curiously as Aster sets down the pot and opens the pouch. He takes out some sort of powder and places it in the pot before closing the pouch and putting it back in the nightstand. He then snaps his fingers and a small green fire appears on the tips causing Jack to gasp in shock at the sight and lighting the room a bit. He turns and gives Jack a small smile before turning back around and lowering the fire to the powder. Once smoke starts to lift from the powder Aster lifts his hand and shakes it side to side very fast until the fire goes away. He then turn back to Jack and says

Aster:

“There that should help. This stuff is guarantied to help you sleep and get rid of any nightmares just don’t ask me how ‘cause I have no idea how it works just that it does and don’t ask me what it’s called ‘cause it’s damn near impossible for me to pronounce. I swear it’s like half the words that come out of the gods mouths are just words they made up on the spot to confuse you. Now that’s not actually true considering I understand the language perfectly but can’t speak a damn word of it without looking like a fool.”

Jack smiles and gives a small laugh at Asters words causing Aster to smile back before moving toward the door.

Aster:

“Well I’ll leave you to go back to sleep. Goodnight Jack.”

He gives a small bow to Jack but before he could close the door Jack calls out to him with worry on his face and asks

Jack:

“Aster wait!  When will I meet the god and when will I be sent home?”

Aster looked solemnly at Jack for a moment before answering him

Aster:

“The god is meeting with the others and I’m not sure when he will return. As for returning home...”

He pauses and turns around before answering

Aster:

“You were not chosen as a simple tribute Jack”

Jacks eyes widen in shock

Aster:

“You were chosen as his mate and as his mate you will not be returning to the human realm. I’m sorry.”

Aster closes the door while Jack rushes out of the bed and to the door. He bangs on the door repeatedly calling out and saying

Jack:

“Aster! Aster what do you mean I won’t return? Aster! Aster please come back! Aster!”

When Aster does not come back. Jack presses his back against the door and slides down to sit on the floor. He lays his head back the door and closes his eyes for a few moments. He opens his eyes and gets up and heads toward the window seat next to his bed. He opens the window and sits down leaning back on the wall looking up at the bright full moon shining down on him and illuminating the room.


	10. Chapter 4b

Asters POV

4b

Aster and Kurt watch from the trees as Jamie and Sophie run toward Jack and grab him. At hearing Jamie mention hiding Jack, Aster’s eyes start to glow a bright green and his fangs and claws lengthened. Kurt grabs Asters arm and hisses

Kurt:

**‘Calm down Aster! There’s nothing the child can do!’**

Aster takes a very deep breath to relax himself and his eyes slowly return to their dark green while his claws shorten to their normal length. He turns to Kurt and nods as a simple thank you. They stay in the trees until they see the priest come out with Jack holding that strange blanket close to his chest with his head down and eyes downcast. They both silently follow them and once the house is out of sight they jump down behind Jack. Kurt quickly puts a hand on Jack neck and presses down on the pressure point on his neck that caused him to faint. He falls back into Asters arms and Aster puts both Jack and the blanket, which he assumes must be Jacks chosen item, into a secure hold. He nods to the priest and gives Kurt a very specific look before running toward the clearing they had arrived at while Kurt dealt with the priest. Aster arrives at the clearing and while waiting for Kurt looks down at his beautiful mate and examines the blanket a bit more closely than he did earlier. Kurt comes into the clearing shortly after Aster surprisingly clean causing Aster to raise an eyebrow at his appearance.

Kurt:

_“I quickly washed up on my way here.”_

Aster:

_“Ah. Well that explains it. You always were a bit of a neat freak huh Kurt?”_

Kurt childishly sticks his tongue out at Aster before opening the portal back home. Aster softly laughing at Kurt from behind. Once they stepped through the portal and arrived at the temple Aster teleported straight into Jacks room while Kurt headed toward their living quarters in the palace to inform the others of their return. Aster placed Jack down on the bed and then covered him in the blanket before heading toward the den. He walked into the den and found Kurt already sitting there on his mate Sebastian’s lap talking to him. Next to him were the four brothers, Ludwig him father and the Master of darkness with his mate Arthur, Aaron the Master of spring/earth with Spencer, Mac the fire/summer master with Danny and Steve the master of the winds/autumn with Clint. Across from them sat Jared and Jensen the Advisors of limbo and heaven representatives respectively. Jensen was the first to notice him.

Jensen:

“How is your mate doing Aster?”

Aster:

“He’s fine still knocked out but fine.”

Jensen nodded before turning back to his mate and snuggling into his side. Aster smiled at all of them hoping that he and Jack would eventually be as in love as all of them.

Aster:

“So which of you will be playing chaperone to me and Jack?”

They all laughed  before Jared answered

Jared:

“That would be us. Are you that eager to start wooing your mate Aster?”

Aster went to answer Jared when they heard a scream coming from the living quarters. Aster immediately ran toward Jacks room. The other went to follow when Jared snapped at them saying

Jared:

“Sit down! All of you!”

The last part being aimed at Ludwig and Arthur as well as Aaron and Spencer.

Jensen:

“Let Aster deal with Jack you all need to leave now before you end up in trouble with Katherine and Simon. You remember what they said right? ‘Once Aster has safely arrived with his mate you are to immediately come here and leave them be.’ Don’t worry they’ll be fine but the same can not be said for you all if Katherine or Simon find out you didn’t follow orders.”

They all just sigh and nod at Jared and Jensen before getting up and leaving. Steve and Clint stay behind.

Steve:

“Call us if you need any help at all. Alright?”

They both smile at him.

Jared:

“We will and don’t worry they’re in safe hand.”

Clint hugs his mother and then his father and tells them

Clint:

“Good luck. We’ll see you later and I pray Jack is more like Anna and Tom and isn’t as bad as me, Loki and Gersemi were when our mates were courting us.”

Jared groaned at Clint’s words while Jensen just laughed.

Jared:

“Him being like you three is the last thing we need what with all those times you all managed to sneak away. You and Loki were hell incarnated we had to watch over you both and it was horrible. You we naturally watched over, after all you were our child, while we had to watch Loki for the simple fact that both his and Thor’s parents were far too busy after all they both had realms to run and his parents asked us to.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and said

Jensen:

“Oh please Jared of the three of them the only ones we really had to keep an eye on were Loki and Gersemi and to tell you the truth Gersemi didn’t need much watching either after all Christian is your son and he does take after Steve quite a bit.”

Clint tilts his head to the side just slightly and asks

Clint:

“What exactly are you saying mother?”

Jensen laughed

Jensen:

“I’m saying that Steve and Christian were far too noble and sweet to really do anything that would look bad.”

Jared snorted

Jared:

“Noble or terrified of the fact that we would have happily skin Steve and Thor and Loki would happily skin Christian if they did anything.”

Jensen:

“Well either way after you three this should be quite simple.”

They all say good-bye and Clint and Steve leave while Jared and Jensen sit back down on the couch and reminisce on all the times they watched over all of them.

* * *

 

Aster runs toward Jacks room and then opens the door to see Jack sitting up in bed with wide terrified eyes, the blanket pushed down around his waist.

Aster:

“Are you alright? I could hear you screaming all the way in the den.”

Jack:

“Who are you? Where am I and what’s going on?”

Jack asks with panic clear in his voice. Aster moves toward the bed and sits on the edge, while Jack moves away until his back hits the headboard. He sighs at the fear and distrust clearly written on Jack's face

Aster:

‘Now how to answer his question hum? Should I be blunt about it or be vague and not make him even more scared than he his?’

He looks at Jack and thinks

‘Ok blunt for the first and second question after all there’s nothing else I can say and as for the third one a combination of the two would work best.’

He then turns to Jack and says

Aster:

“Well first off you’re in Avalon. Second my full name is E. Aster Bunnymund but you can call me Aster like everyone else and I work for the god of spring who has chosen you.”

Jack:

“Oh well my name is Jack Frost but I get the feeling you already knew that.”

Jack says with a smile as he looks at Aster, which causes Aster to chuckle as he says

Aster:

“That I did.”

Asters face turns serious as he asks

Aster:

“Are you alright though? I mean I could hear your screams from the den which is pretty far from your rooms.”

Jack nervously replies

Jack:

“Oh yes I’m perfectly fine I just had a nightmare is all.”

Aster sighs in relief

Aster:

‘Thank gods it was only a nightmare and nothing more.’

“Good I thought it might have been something more worse but a nightmare now that’s something I can fix easily.”

Aster gets up and goes toward the nightstand and lifts out a small pot with little pouch sitting inside it. Aster sets down the pot and opens the pouch. He takes out the sleeping powder and places it in the pot before closing the pouch and putting it back in the nightstand. He then snaps his fingers and a small green fire appears on the tips causing Jack to gasp in shock behind him at the sight and lighting the room a bit. He turns and gives Jack a small smile before turning back around and lowering the fire to the powder. Once smoke starts to lift from the powder he lifts his hand and shakes it side to side very fast until the fire goes away. He then turn back to Jack and says

Aster:

“There that should help. This stuff is guarantied to help you sleep and get rid of any nightmares just don’t ask me how ‘cause I have no idea how it works just that it does and don’t ask me what it’s called ‘cause it’s damn near impossible for me to pronounce. I swear it’s like half the words that come out of the Avalonians mouths are just words they make up on the spot to confuse you. Now that’s not actually true considering I understand the language perfectly but can’t speak a damn word of it without looking like a fool.”

Jack smiles and gives a small laugh at Asters words causing Aster to smile back seeing that Jack has calmed down and relaxed before moving toward the door.

Aster:

“Well I’ll leave you to go back to sleep. Goodnight Jack.”

He gives a small bow to Jack but before he could close the door Jack calls out to him and asks

Jack:

“Aster wait!  When will I meet the god and when will I be sent home?”

Aster:

‘Damn! and here I thought I wouldn’t have to answer that until morning. I can’t tell him about being my mate that’ll just cause more trouble than it’s worth right now.’

Aster looked solemnly at Jack for a moment before answering him

Aster:

“The god is meeting with the others and I’m not sure when he will return. As for returning home...”

He pauses and turns around before answering

Aster:

“You were not chosen as a simple tribute Jack”

Jacks eyes widen in shock

Aster:

“You were chosen as his mate and as his mate you will not be returning to the human realm. I’m sorry.”

Aster closes the door while Jack rushes out of the bed and to the door. He bangs on the door repeatedly calling out and saying

Jack:

“Aster! Aster what do you mean I won’t return? Aster! Aster please come back! Aster!”

Aster can hear Jack as he walks back to the den and hates himself for what he has done to his poor mate. He enters the den once again this time to find only Jared and Jensen there. He sighs and goes to lay on the couch across from them. They stare at him with worry clearly etched onto their faces.

Jensen:

“Aster what’s wrong? Was Jack alright or did something happen?”

Aster:

“He was fine he just had a nightmare. I lit some sleeping powder that should help him but he asked me about why he was here and when he had to go home. Naturally I told him and before you say anything I didn’t tell him everything I couldn’t. It just hurts so much to see him this way.”

Jared:

“I know how you feel it’s the same for me with Jensen and for both of us whenever it comes to any of our _Torun_.”

Aster goes to answer when they hear a familiar sound.

Aster:

“Singing? Who could be singing now?”

Jensen:

“It could be anyone really. After all many people have some siren blood in them and any song a siren sings can be heard all over the realm. How far the sound travels and how clear it is depends on how strong the blood is as well as how far away they are.”

The three sit and listen to the music and once the music ends Jared and Jensen get up to go to their room and sleep.

Jared:

“We’ll be going to bed now. Aster you should check on Jack before you go to sleep.”

Aster just waves them off. They both leave and after a few minutes Aster gets up to go check on Jack. He goes to Jack's room and quietly opens the door. He looks in and finds Jack sleeping on the floor leaning against the frame of the window seat. He goes and gently lifts Jack off the floor and places him on the bed. Once Jack was comfortably placed under the covers Aster stared at his face drinking in the view of his mates peaceful face. He brushed away a few strands of Jacks pale hair away from his face and then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Jacks forehead.

Aster:

"Good night _mon amour_ may you have only sweet dreams tonight."

He quickly and quietly left the room not noticing the figures in the mirror. 


	11. Chapter 4c

4c

 

Standing in the mirror where the two figures from the mirror in Jacks dream. They watch him with small smiles on their faces but slowly their features began to change. The girl's eyes became green, her skin darkened just slightly,  her dress changed into a dark purple color with the stitching a pale purple, the snowflakes on the dress and anklets became flowers, the fur was only on the detached sleeves and it turned into a grey color. She wore instead a simple light purple sash around her waist with the stitching on the dress around her waist missing.

The boys’ hair became black and his boots changed from brown to black, his tie and vest turned grey while his jacket also shifted to black. Behind them appear another two figures also a man and woman. The woman had dark red hair and green eyes while the man had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman wore white pants with a black sash around her hips, white boots with the sole and heel in black, a black halter top style shirt that ended in the middle of the white vest that was worn on top of it, long fingerless gloves with black trim around the fingers and biceps. Her hair was pulled back with a hair clip that matched the yang symbol on the back of her vest. The man wore a very similar outfit with a black pants and black boots with white soles. A white turtleneck underneath a black jacket with white trim and the yin symbol on the back.

The young girl floated out of the mirror and stood next to the bed smiling down at Jack. She then turns her head to speak to the boy but he’s not in the mirror. She turns her head and he’s on the other side of the bed.

Girl:

_“He’s back stamfar, he’s finally back!”_

Boy smiles and replies

Boy:

_“He certainly is dear. Soon the circle will be complete, the gods will all be together. The Masters, the Advisors and Consorts, the Apprentices, the Guardians and the Nations. They will all be together and the realms will be at peace.”_

 

The man identified as “Yin” just rolls his eyes at the boy’s words and with a slight sneer says to him

Yin:

_“Trust me my boy the human realms will never be at peace. There will always be something going on somewhere that prevents that.”_

The boy goes to argue but the woman interrupts them

Woman:

_“That is enough! We are not here to argue! You two can do that on your own time!”_

She glares at the two of them from her spot next to the young girl.

Boy/Yin:

_“Sorry Yang/Dear.”_

They apologize. She nods her head and says

Yang:

_“Fine now shall we do what we came here to do in the first place?”_

They all nod. The young girl stands in front of Yang and the boy stands in front of Yin. They place their hands together one above heart the other touching the center of his forehead. They all close their eyes and take a deep breath and when they open their eyes they’ve all changed. The girls glow a purple color, the boys are swirls of blue and green that are also glowing, Yins pupils are now white and the rest of his eye is black in both eyes, Yang’s are the opposite of Yins her pupils are still black but now her eyes have no color they’re completely white. They then begin chanting the words of the spell and as they chant their hands begin to glow. This only lasts for about 5 minutes before the glow goes from their hands into Jack. Once the glow fades they smile and the boy and girl give Jack a kiss on his cheeks. Yin and Yang simply smile down at him.

Yang:

_“Lets go we still have to perform it on Aster.”_

The girl gives her a confused look

Girl:

_“How do you know he’s asleep?”_

Yin and Yang share a look before smiling at her showing their fangs and saying

Yin & Yang:

_“We just know dear. Now lets go.”_

They go to Asters room and find him asleep just like Yang said. They perform the spell on him before returning back to Jack's room in order to return home through the portal in the mirror. They step through the portal into a lavish living room in black, white and various shades of grey. The boy goes upstairs toward his room to sleep in order to make sure that the spell works correctly. Yin and Yang head toward their work room in the basement.

Girl:

_“Yang can I ask you something?”_

Yang nods her head and Yin goes to the workroom leaving the girls to talk.

 

Yang:

_“What did you want to ask me dear?”_

She asks with a smile

Girl:

_“What exactly does that spell do?”_

Yang just shrugs and says

Yang:

_“Simple while they sleep tonight they’ll live they’ll be reliving their live from the time they were born up until now except they’ll be living them the way they would and should have if not for that meddlesome fool.”_

She says venom filling those last words while she clenches her hands into fists and her nails turn more like the claws they are and lengthen. She takes in a deep breath to calm down and the claws receded. She turns back to the girl and smiles.

Yang:

_“It will also show them what will/may come to be should Jack accept to be Asters mate. Which he’ll do sooner or later after all Aster’s is Jacks mate as much as Jack is Asters. The connection is there and they will be just as easily drawn to one another. Is that  all Eva?”_

“Eva” smiles and nods saying

Eva:

_“Yes it is. Thank you Yang. Now if you’ll please excuse me I’ll be sleeping in my room observing the spell.”_

Eva goes and hugs Yang who returns the embrace saying

Yang:

_“Good night Eva. Remember when you appear in their dream you want have any control of your actions. Just let it happen. Don’t try and control it”_

Eva smiles up at her and says

Eva:

_“I won’t. ‘night!”_

She runs up the stairs to her room while Yang just shakes her head at the girls’ antics and goes to join her mate.

She finds him standing in front of a large wall covered with glowing orbs, some black and some white with the vast majority of the orbs being various shades of grey. She watches him as he carefully looks at all the orbs and then toward the large grey orb in the middle, then back to the wall. She smiled at him and calls out saying

 

Yang:

_“I’m assuming that the realms are all balanced my darling husband.”_

He turns and smiles back at her before going toward her and wrapping his arms around her small waist, placing a kiss on blood red lips then answering with

Yin:

_“Yes the realms are as balanced as can be for the moment and we can happily go and rest.”_

He kisses her again

_“Everything is going as it should be now.”_

Yang:

_“Yes soon the Future will arrive and with it the boys family, the Apprentices will be truly taught, the wandering Guardians shall return and the last ones shall soon be born paving the way for the Aces and the Wild Ones who shall unite the realm of the dead and the path of souls as the Creator intended. The two heirs are close now in the way the Wild Ones will but there is no true love between them.”_

Yin stares down at his wife as she says this with her head laying on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. He gently lifts her head and caresses her cheek as she leans into his touch. His other hand slides into hair and removes the clip letting her hair fall down her back in a wave of curls. He slides his fingers through his precious mates fiery red curls and gives her another gentle kiss on the lips.

Yin:

_“Lets go to bed you must be exhausted.”_

He murmurs against her lips. She gives a slow nod before laying her head on his chest again and closing her eyes. He smiles down at her before sliding one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs around her knees lifting her bridal style. He carries her to their room and lays her down on their bed. He waves his hand and changes them out of their regular clothes into their sleeping clothes. He wears only a pair of black sleeping pants with a white band around the waist. His mate now wears a beautiful white silk sleeping gown with delicate black lace trimming the bottom. He places a gentle kiss to her temple before sliding in next to her and just as quickly a falling into the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my dears was chapter 4 and now on to the info! :)
> 
> The Blanket:  
> Jack choses the blanket as his item because it’s his only connection to his past and his real family, while also connecting him to his adoptive family.
> 
> The boy and girl in the mirror (dream):  
> They are both Jack. The boy is what he would be if he had been raised in Avalon and the girl is… well that’s how I’m working in the whole able to have kids thing the second info page explains it in more detail.
> 
> The girls’ outfit:  
> I had fun with this part and this is actually what my niece came up with when I asked her what she would imagine a snow princess/fairy wearing. This is just a more modified version. Sort of imagine Esmeralda from Disney’s the Hunchback of Notre Dame when she’s wearing the red dress at the feast of fools except this dress is midnight blue instead of red, is a halter top and we can see the entirety of her back.
> 
> The Detached Sleeves:  
> They’re rather common in various animes and manga’s they’re like a combination of evening gloves and sleeves and for those who don’t know the terminology a poet sleeve is form fitted from the shoulder all the way to the elbow where it then starts to flare out. I was originally going to use a bell sleeve design for the outer sleeve but thought that would look kind of weird with the point sleeve design on the inside. A bell sleeve flares out from the shoulder giving it a bell shape hence the name. You might have seen a point sleeve in historical or fantasy films but basically it’s a form fitted sleeve all the way down to the wrist where then a triangular piece covers the back of the hand. The ring is there so that it will keep it in place but that’s normally not the case. One character is the evil queen in Snow White both the Disney version and in the recent ‘Snow White and the Huntsman’.
> 
> Jack's reaction to Aster:  
> Before anyone says that Jack didn’t react to Aster when he saw him compared to how Aster reacted when he saw Jack even though Jack is Avalonian (made it up) that’s because Jack didn’t actually see Aster he just saw his silhouette and the small amount of light didn’t really show enough to get a reaction that and he was paying more attention to how Aster managed to light a fire like that and not burn himself.
> 
> Kurt and the priest:  
> For those of you who haven’t guessed what he did he basically killed him. The priest only had one job and that was to help Aster gain info on all the people in the villages in order to help him find and obtain his mate. Now that that job is done he’s of no use to them. That job was the only thing that kept him alive in the first place in fact the job was a punishment for trying to keep two pairs of Avalonian mates from each other.
> 
> Anna:  
> She’s Christian’s younger sister and mated to Gersemi’s older brother Arve. She doesn’t appear in the story her and her mate are only mentioned.
> 
> Torun and Stamfar:  
> Torun is Turkish for descendant and Stamfar is Norwegian for ancestor. Second info page explains it all in more depth.
> 
> If you have any other questions feel free to ask tomorrow when I put up the second info page.  
> I had a major case of writer's block for this chapter and the next one which is still yet to be written I mean I have all the other chapters literally finished except for chapter 5 now and I’ve started on the sequel which will explain that little ‘prophesy’ Yang said. That being said you could probably expect for this story to be done around August or September. The Sequel will only be posted on AO3 but I will be posting links on Tumblr for anyone who wants to read it but doesn’t have an AO3 account to follow it.
> 
> I also wanted to say Happy 4th of July to any American readers and hope that any Canadian readers had a good day on the 1st (Canada Day).


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone just wanted to let you know that Winters Awakening and it sequel may take some time to be updated. I just started to set up my classroom for this year (they change the room every year) and school starts at the end of the month so yeah it may be some time before anything is posted. Sorry.

 

I was wondering though if you could help me out with something? I was thinking of making some info ‘pages’ on specific topics about Avalon and the Avalonians except instead of being separate actual pages of writing it’ll be audio which I can do while I work on the million other thing I have to do between now and the last week of August. Do you think I should do it or would it be better to keep writing it all down at the end of every chapter and if I do go through with it what do you want to know about Avalon and its people? It could be anything really a specific species, interaction between various species, how the government works, religions and/or if there are any, interactions with mortals, society as a whole or just a species, general physical appearances, etc. These are just some examples. They'll be posted on Tumblr if I do them.

 

I’m also thinking of looking for a co-writer if anyone is interested. I think it’ll help to get the stories finished a lot faster. If anyone wants to contact me for either the co-writing or the info pages you can comment on AO3 or Fanfiction, private message me on Fanfiction, send me a message on Tumblr or if you don’t have a Fanfiction account and want to keep it private you can email me at miranda178@live.com and I also have babblr on tumblr if you want to chat. Babblr only works on google chrome though for anyone who’s wondering. This goes for any questions you may have as well.

 

Now under the page break is a one shot that takes place some number of centuries after WA but before its planed epilogue and sequel and shows one of the many ways that Avalonians interact with beings in other realms. In this case they interact with what are known as ‘Alternates’ for those of you who haven’t guessed for the name alone these are alternate versions of Avalonians that exist in other realms. Jack is in his female form in this one shot but his alternate is male. This has vague mentions of[ Caught](../../733021/chapters/1362365) (Chapters 3-11) by QWERTYbee here on AO3,[ midnightalbums](http://midnightalbums.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, which I just happen to be addicted to at the moment. You don’t really have to read it to know what’s going on. This just to show everyone that I’m still working on my stories don’t worry and to anyone who decides to read it enjoy.

 

* * *

 

Manny sat at his usual seat watching the different happenings in the various realms on the monitors with an indifferent but calculating eye watching for anything that may interest Lady Katherine. He heard the door slide open behind him and two sets of footsteps enter the room one the thump of boots, the other the click of heels. His eyes never move away from the screens as the two continue to move closer to him stopping once they’re standing next. He then looks at them from the corner of his eye. They’re also looking at the monitors but unlike his small sweeping gaze that never truly takes in what’s going on, unless it affects his mistress of course, their eyes seem to be looking for a specific screen. He knows who they are: Aster Bunnymund and his young mate Jack or Jacquelyn as the case may be at the moment. He waits to be spoken to as he has been taught to do to the small few Aster and Jacquelyn are apart of.

 

Jacquelyn turns to him and smiles at him showing all of her teeth but especially those poisonous fangs of hers. “Hello Manny how has everything been going for you today?” she asks kindly. “As good as they normally do madam.” Manny says with a nod of his head his eyes scanning her and her mates’ attire. “I see you’ll be attending tonight’s masquerade.” he says motioning toward their clothes. Jacquelyn looks down at her light blue dress and smiles nodding at him. “Yes we are but we wanted to check up on something or rather someone before we go if you don’t mind of course.” she says while Aster places her arm in his and looks down at her with a small smile on his face.

 

Manny just waves them off saying, “Not at all feel free to look to your hearts content.” They nod and turn their heads back to the screens to search. Manny turns his eyes back to the monitors and ignores them.

 

“Now where are those two little darlings?” Jacquelyn purrs as she searches through the multiple images in front of her. “Ah! There they are!” she says as she moves the screen toward them. She looks at her mate and asks “Shall we see what’s happened between these two since we last checked in on them darling?” He lets out a quiet chuckle at her words while shaking his head before he smiles down at her, his fangs now showing and says, “I don’t know why you keep asking my dear when you already know the answer.” She giggles and says “I know I just like asking it.” before she moves her hand along the screen and the scene changes from the two beings kissing to the two laying in a nest underground. They watch as the larger one takes the smaller one to the surface near a river to wash up then tries to run away only to be caught and taken back down. They watch the boy slowly begin to unravel and slowly but surely learn the truth of his existence and purpose with a rather sick and twisted satisfaction running through their veins as they watched until they reach the point where they had started with the two kissing. Jacquelyn waves her hand over the image sending the screen back to it place among the others.

 

“I see you two have been quite busy recently.” says a voice from behind them. Manny moved to bow when the voice says, “As you were Manny I only came here to talk to these two little devils.” Jacquelyn and Aster turn around to see Katherine behind them in a beautiful kimono like dress that looked as if it were part of the night sky. Jacquelyn crossed her arms over her chest and said, “I resent that Katherine. Me and Aster may have some celestial demon blood but I wouldn’t say it’s enough to call us devils.”

 

“That may be true my dear but you and I both know that was not what I was referring to.” Katherine said while motioning the two of them out into the hallway with her, leaving Manny to continue watching the screens. Once in the hallway Katherine looked at Jacquelyn and Aster before setting her eyes on Jacquelyn. “You’ve been placing thoughts in that boy’s head and pressing your influence on him.” Katherine then gave her a light glare “Now I want to know why I shouldn’t send you two to your elements Master or Mistress and their advisors as well as the others to be punished for messing with things you shouldn’t be. I know they’re your alternates but that doesn’t give you a free pass to mess with them in any way.” she said.

 

“We do have permission Lady Katherine” Jacquelyn began “My Mistress once went to that realm on a missionyou had sent her on and meet Asters alternate. I don’t know exactly what happened but I do know that she promised him a mate or ‘doe’ as he called it. She put me and Aster in charge of that she told us to pick the family they would be born into, the town he would live in, how they would look, how they would act everything. She also told us that we were to influence them in anyway we could and we did, we keep him away from most of the village so he would stay pure from there foul human taint and the humans in that realm are all rather tainted let me tell you and now” she paused and tilted her head to look Katherine directly in her golden eyes with her blue eyes that at the moment looked like to glaciers “Now we’re helping him adjust to this situation the best we can after all there is only so much we can do madam.”.

 

Katherine stopped glaring at them and smiled sighing in relief. “So that’s what’s been going on.” she said. Jacquelyn and Aster looked at her confused not understanding what she meant by that. “I’ve been watching that realm but those two in particular. Watching them is a great way to keep the darkness within me at bay for at least a little while and recently I noticed traces of your magic around the boy and wondered what was going on.” Katherine said when she noticed the confused look on both their faces. The two nodded in understanding.

 

“Now what are you two going to do now?” Katherine asks. “We were going to find a young a muse who’d asked us if we could find them something rather dark to watch and then tell and inspire another being, probably a human, into telling. In won’t be an exact retelling of what happened, gods know it never is, but close enough. Then we were going to a masquerade in one of the human realms where we’ll be spying on some guy who’s been supposedly using his own children as prostitutes to his business partners despite being rich as fuck himself and that just being completely and utterly wrong. If it turns out to be true we get the kids out and then kill the sick bastard.” said Aster with a shrug of his shoulders. “Yes but not before us and all the others have our ‘fun’ with him” said Jacquelyn with a vicious gleam in her eyes and a wide Cheshire Cat like smile that showed of all her teeth but most especially the two very sharp fangs that had lengthened at Asters words about their mission.

 

Katherine gave them an equally vicious smile and wished them luck on their mission before relaxing her features again and saying “There’s already a muse covering this but I’ve noticed that they’ve been rather slacking so tell your muse that they’ll both be working together but if the other one continues to slack off they have to find something else to use. An artist’s only job is to show up and have to willpower and courage to use what the muse gives them. The best case scenario is that both of them show up and the muse inspires them by planting ideas into their head whether it’s an image for an artist to draw or a story for a writer to pen down on paper and whether that image or story is just a vague concept for the person to develop on their own or an exact image or story, that is the job of a muse after all, and the person draws or writes it but that of course is not always the case. There are times when a muse will give someone inspiration but they have neither the will and/or courage to do anything with it and then there are other times where the person is ready and willing to work but there is no muse to give them the inspiration.” Katherine sighs.

  
“I hope things continue to go well for you two and-” she pauses and gets a faraway look in her eyes before she smiles and looks at them “and it seem congratulations are in order sometime in the near yet rather distant future. Goodbye Aster, Jacquelyn.” she said nodding at each of them in turn before quickly spinning on her heel and leaving the hallway. Aster and Jacquelyn both turn towards each other with equal looks of confusion and seeming to ask if the other knew what she meant with those parting words. They both just shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads before leaving to complete their mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Now here’s a small poll that I have for any readers and it’s just two questions:  
> 1) Do you want me to include any sex scenes between Jack and Aster (they’re both human) or not?  
> 2) There will be mentions of past mpreg but do you want me to include it with having Jack get pregnant with a sweet little baby?  
> Please go to http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1298018/ the poll is at the top. There’s no deadline since I won’t be getting anywhere near these parts anytime soon. Oh and I want readers to actually participate so I’m leaving space for an OC that will be Jacks personal servant/friend while he’s with Aster, before he falls in love with him obviously, so either message me on AO3 or Fanfiction or leave a review with your OC. Thank You.
> 
> Now the way this story is going to work is I’ll be posting two chapters at a time now they’re actually the same chapter with one being in Jacks point of view and one being in Asters. The first chapter should be up this weekend. Happy reading everybody! ^_^


End file.
